


Looped!

by Drunk_Lich



Category: GMMTV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Destiny loves playing with different people in different timelines, and Bright and Win were its prime targets. Witness a tragic yet romantic love story of two lovers inseparable by different timelines.
Relationships: brightwin - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Bright stared into Win's eyes once more, his tears blurred his vision as he reached for Win's cheeks again.

"Please, Win, don't do this to us, don't do this to me." He said in a shaky voice. He didn't know when or how it started, but Bright was sure of one thing, he didn't want to let it go.

"Please, Bright, you have to let me go," Win responded, his small smile pranced on his lips as he held his lover's hands. He also didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"For me?" Bright pleaded with desperation lacing every intonation he whispered.

Win could only smile softly, placing a gentle kiss on Bright's palms as he slowly turned away, his frame shrunk in Bright's eyes.

'Don't worry, he'll come back. He will.'

Bright was sure, no, he IS sure, that Win will come back, no matter how long it is or how hard it is, he WILL come back. 

'He'll never lose.' Bright thought.

While watching his lover's back slowly disappearing from the crowd, his brain fills with all of the memories they've had.

When Win was still a young boy, frail and haggard, his clothes barely hanging by his frame, Bright found him. He was sure that Win would be his best friend, so he helped him.

Then they were teens, rebels who fought against rules they found illogical. Lungs constantly filled with smoke from cigarettes and laughter laced with the scent of alcohol. They were free and wild, they were unstoppable.

Then, the day Bright decided to confess. He found his strength and weakness in Win, the boy he's been with ever since they were young. He remembers clearly the wide smile that appeared on Win's face, how he was carried into his crush's arms, and how they spent the night with heat and passion.

Finally, when Win got drafted for war, at first, Win was ecstatic, he's always dreamt to be someone who served for the country, and despite the looming danger, Bright supported him. They had each other's backs, why would he force Win back down now?

And finally, we're into the present of this timeline, a dogtag in Bright's palms and the last letter he'd received from his lover. 

Tears continue to fall and agonizing screams filled Bright's room, he lost his only light, he lost the reason to be... Bright.

'If we weren't meant to last in this lifetime, don't worry, I'll follow you to the next. Please, wait for me, my beloved.'

As we slowly turn to the next page, the blade in Bright's hands slowly swipes against his wrist. Blood falls as does his tears. 

"I'm not going to leave you behind, Bunny."


	2. Lucky Day?

Bright woke up with a groan. fucking School, always there to suck the fun out of mornings.

His grumpy mood immediately swings 180° when he heard a small notification from his phone.

'Win Metawin updated his Story'

"Oh my God" Bright mumbled as a mushy feeling envelops him once more. Win's face was just... perfect! 

Win was just about his age, 20, but he's so goddamn pretty, with his high cheekbones and cute front teeth that make him look like a bunny, oh dear lord someone save him from falling.

Another notification startles Bright, it was from Off, his friend. 

"Yo fucktard, when are you gonna go to school? I wanna eaaaat 😩😩"

Bright rapidly replied a quick "I'm omw" before starting his day once more.

He's still in college, sadly, but that doesn't matter at all since he's in the same school as Win Metawin, which means that despite his eternal hate for school, Bright still has the will to finish it.

9:10 AM

"Yo dickhead!" Off's voice rang in the hallways as he ran towards Bright at an unbelievable speed. Bright wanted to dodge since he knew the weight of his friend would crush his bones.

But before he could move, he saw him. He saw Win. 

Bright's nervous system failed to register anything, even after Off pushed him and he fell over, he could only ever think of Win Metawin's smile as he laughed with his friends.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" A voice asked. Bright couldn't register it at first, but once he did, his heart decided to run a marathon and his cheeks decided to heat themselves in an oven.

He was starstruck, whipped, in love, and everything that would fit the description of what he was feeling right now.

"Uhm.. uh.. yeah," Bright could only respond as Win helped him up. 

'Oh god his hands are so smooth'

The weird mushy feeling inside Bright returns once more as he gets up, his hands still entwined with Win's.

"Um, if you don't mind?" Win asked, a hint of embarrassment evident in his voice. Bright awkwardly coughed as he let go of Win's delicate hands.

"Got to go now, Bye!" Win said, a smile plastered on his face as he turned back to his friends who waited for him. 

Bright kept on staring at Win's back, his ears turning to an even redder shade as the events finally registered to him. He stared at Off, who was on his phone, probably busy talking to his lover.

"OFF! DID YOU SEE THAT?! I WAS TALKING TO WIN! HE APPROACHED ME! Oh my God, I'd die happy if I always fell down and have him help me. Hey Off, do you think you could–"

"Nope."

"Aww come on? please?" Bright pleaded to his friend. He couldn't help it, why WOULDN'T he take the chance to always get noticed by his one true destiny? his baby? his bunny?

"I'm hungry, let's go meet with Mew and get this shit over with." Off replied grumpily, probably annoyed by Bright's ramblings again.

Bright could only sigh in disappointment and fish out his phone, typing in another tweet to announce his undying love for Win Metawin.

'YOU HELPED ME UP BUT WHY DID I FALL DEEPER?! 😩😩❤️❤️ @Metawinning'

~Win's 

"Earth to Metawin?" Gulf's voice echoed in Win's head, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hmm? Ah, what was that?" Win asked innocently, a small smile constantly present on his face.

"Nevermind." Gulf's disappointed sigh failed to break Win's train of thought as Win's head reeled back to the event that just conspired.

'He was so cute today too, God I wish I could just approach him, he's literally an angel'

Win's faint blush failed to escape Gun and Gulf's eyes. Both of them stared at each other before sighing in defeat. They took out their phones in unison and quickly tweeted.

'Win is whipped, what's new?'  
'@Metawinning please stop daydreaming, we still have classes'

"Assholes!" Win's voice caused giggles to erupt between the three as they headed off to their next class. 

"By the way, do y'all know the name of that guy?" Win asked, trying to seem uninterested. Gulf could only laugh at the man's poor attempt of hiding his crush.

"You've stalked him in school but you've never even learned his name? How pathetic." Win could only pout and look the other way. It's not like he's stalking the guy, he's just... interested, yeah! Interested. That's all.

"I know though, he's my boyfriend's best friend, how could I not know him?" Gun said nonchalantly, startling Win once more who stared at him with betrayal.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!!" Win's accusation made Gulf smile with malice, and before Win could take back what he's said, he noticed that Gun has already recorded what he's said.

"Oh, I thought you were only 'interested' in him, why are you acting so mad now that Gun knows him?" 

Win starts fumbling for words as he was caught in a dilemma, to admit that he liked that cute boy who always had this cool air to him, or to take back what he said and continue his silent stalking days?

"I-It's just that I want- wanted to be his friend! Yeah, Friend! It's not like I wanted to befriend him so that I could get close to him or anything hahaha but that's how friendship works so yeah I wanted to befriend him togetclosetohimandtotallynotwanttokisshimandflirtwithhimhahahaha OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT THAT'S OUR CLASS! GOTTA GO!"

Gun and Gulf laughed hysterically at Win's poor attempt at covering his flustered face. They arrived in their room before the professor did.

"So could you pleaaase tell me his name already?" Win pleaded to Gun, who was still recording Win.

"Only if you promise me that you'd pay for my new Dior and Balenciagas." Gun bargained, and before he could even count to ten, a smiling bunny wallet was already whipped out of nowhere.

"How much?" Win replied shortly while his fingers were already fumbling through his checks.

"Hmm, I think it was $24,650 for the Dior bag, $190,000 for the Balenciaga heels and slippers, $15,000 for the Gucci Bucket Hat and shirt." Gun replied while checking his credit card details.

"Here. Now, deets." Win said with burning eyes as cash checks were passed like it was some secret notes you passed to your seatmate back in highschool.

"Bright Vachirawit, 21 years old, lives in Bueren Street, so he always takes the bus leading from Bueren to downtown and then another from downtown to the drop-off. Currently Single, Twitter Handle is @Bbrightvc, which is basically his metawin fan account. IG handle is @isawitbefore, photography dump as far as I remember. It's an open secret that he likes you, like a lot. Thanks for the transaction." Gun replied with an almost scary precision to details, but that wasn't what Win was concerned about, no.

Because what he was concerned about was how to follow Bright's twitter account without making it look awkward, and he had to find a way to follow his IG account smoothly like it was just some regular day.

"Gulf~" Win called out, but was greeted with an erect middle finger and a currently squirming Gulf.

"Are you fucking sexting again?" Gun called out in disgust but was greeted with the same finger.

'@Kanawhat please stop sexting while in class. This is your fault, @Suppastand'

"Okay, that's just a dick move, Gun." Gulf called out to him, but since Gun is a karma advocate, he only replied with a middle finger back.

~Bright's

"Jesus Fuck Mew please stop having sext while we're eating, for Christ's sakes I can basically hear Gulf's moaning from your phone." Off complained to Mew since the older guy was basically humping the table by now.

"Fuck off Jumpol, if anything, you're desperate to fuck Gun now too, aren't you?" Mew replied with a hiss as he's obviously itching to jerk off somewhere.

"Leave Gun out of this!" "Then leave Gulf out of this too!" "Will you two please stop bickering?!"

Bright was, least to say, exasperated at this point. This was his daily scenario, Off and Mew fighting over who's the better top, and constantly defending their lovers in front of Bright like he wasn't single.

"I'm telling you, Bright, you should go and make a move, or else that Drake guy will." Mew said with a half-serious face. Half because he obviously is still horny which makes for a disturbing image of both seriousness and need to ejaculate.

"I know I know," Bright said in defeat. He doesn't know how to approach such an angel, and if he could ever. All he could do is stare at Win's photos for eternity, which doesn't sound so bad.

"His make-up here is unnatural, his lips look redder than before, he's caked in foundation, his eyelids are well done though, at least he has a certain glare." Bright mumbled as he stared at Win's recent endorsement photo.

"Why are you critiquing his make-up now?" Off said, he was certainly vexed of when Bright decided to become a make-up guru and nitpick on people's appearance.

"I don't have anything to do, this is the only content I got of him, and this is from 3 weeks ago." Bright replied sulkily. 

He turned off his phone with lingering sadness. He has classes now anyways, better get moving.

*Ping*

Not even bothering to check what app gave off the notification, Bright's fingers instantly open up his phone and opened Instagram, checked if Win updated his IG story.

'Nope', Twitter, maybe a retweet? 'Nope', Facebook! Maybe an Interview! 'Nope', maybe a new magazine shoot! 'No, wait it's almost exam weeks he won't take any modelling projects 2 weeks before exams.'

Bright was at a loss on what was going on. Well, he was, until he noticed a tiny detail on Win's twitter profile he definitely missed.

'Following You'

Bright stopped dead on his tracks, his heartbeat picking up pace like it's about to start a marathon. He might as well hear angels singing and see golden light shimmering down from the heavens.

"Holy shit." was all he could muster before he fainted in the hallway.

~Win's

"Kanawut! I will beat your ass! Give me my phone!" Win whisper-yelled to Gulf as Gulf sneakily stole his phone before the professor entered the room.

He received a snicker as Gulf typed aggressively on Win's phone. The longer he typed, the quicker Win's heartbeat raced. 'What if he was exposing Win? What if he was trying to talk to that Drek guy?'

But before he could ask what he was actually doing, Gulf returned the phone and listened to the prof at front.

Win stared at Gulf with accusation before checking his phone.

'No messages to Drek, good. No tweets about my crush, good. No IG post or story of an embarrassing moment, good. Then what did he-'

'@bbrightvc: Hello to you too?'

Win was doomed.


	3. Apology Date? What the fuck is that?

Win was doomed, Gulf did the unexpected and messaged Bright, the Bright. 

'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!' Win cursed internally as his fingers scrambled to form something, anything, that could salvage this fuck up.

Well, to say it was a fuck up was an understatement. It was a disaster, to say the least.

'Win: Hey 👋 I've been looking 👀 for an obedient 😇 sugar 😋 baby😳, and you👈 seem like👍😻 the best😏 candidate👤. My phone📞 number is: 0420-xxx-xxxx, text me 😚your credit card 💳number☎️ and maybe 🧐🤔we could work💪 something out 😉'

A glare was sent to Gulf, who was dying of silent laughter, and another to Gun, who was busy staring at his reflection through his compact mirror. Win groaned in frustration and whipped a quick reply.

'I'm sorry, somebody took my phone. Hello to you too, but this conversation ends here now.'

Win couldn't care less as the block button immediately got hit, not even taking a second glance at Bright's profile.

He heaved a short sigh of relief, that was one mess done. He still had to plan for his future photoshoots and he can't have Bright disturbing his peace. 

Bright.... peace... realization finally hit him like a 10 wheeler truck.

"I JUST BLOCKED HIM?!!" A piercing shout echoed in the classroom, eyes instantly darting to Win's seat. 

The professor's sour face told his extreme displeasure since he was cut off (other students were mouthing Win thanks though). "Win Metawin, if you still want to pass my class, then you should learn to shut up when I'm talking in front!"

Win could only reply a quick 'yes' before he buried his head in his arms. God was he embarrassed.

'This is all Gulf's fault, ugh.' Win swiftly opened his phone and checked his blocked list. He wanted to unblock Bright, but the way he just up and blocked him still lingered in Win's head.

It hasn't even been 3 minutes before the 'blocked' status was lifted, and Win felt a weird bitter feeling spreading inside him.

~Bright's

Bright was sent quickly to the clinic after he passed out, and now he was staring incredulously at Win's message to him. 

First of all, why the fuck did Win follow him? Second, Bright knew that somebody most definitely hacked Win's account.

"He doesn't type like that! He doesn't use those emojis! He also said that he prefers dogs instead of cats so the cat emoji is definitely not his!" He muttered to himself.

He was left alone after he woke up, the gang still had classes and they won't stay for Bright, who blacked out because of a simple follow-back.

'I should at least reply with something.' He thought bitterly. He knew that he'd most definitely be scammed or whatever, but he still sent a reply to Win's DM.

Not even 5 minutes later, Win replied. 

'I'm sorry, somebody took my phone. Hello to you too, but this conversation ends here now.'

And while Win was hyperventilating over his dumb move, Bright was staring dumbfounded on his phone, with nothing but one thought going through his head.

'He types like a dominant top.'

And with that Bright had to excuse himself to the restroom and... remove some thoughts from his head.

~Win's 

"Fuck you Gulf! I swear by the Metawin name you'll never be able to step foot in any company-owned or co-owned by us! No more Prada, Dior, Balenciaga, Velencia, and definitely no more Beams for you!" Win was seething, he was mad, he was going feral, anything to describe his anger towards Gulf seems to fit nicely.

"Come on! You won't approach him even if your life depended on it! I just did what a sensible friend would do!" A lie. Gulf was smiling so victoriously like he just made Mew buy him his new phone.

Gun couldn't care less, "If you wanted to talk to him, then this is the perfect excuse. You could ask him out, use it as an excuse to 'apologize' over the inconvenience, and get to know him. It isn't that hard now, isn't it?" Win still doesn't know how Gun could hold a make-up brush while walking and talking.

"But what if he feels like I'm using him?" Win whined. It's not like he doesn't want the date to happen, God knows how much he wanted to date that cutie, he's just worried about what the date would end up as.

"Trust me, with someone who uses their main account as a fan account, and for you, they won't mind." Gun and Gulf simultaneously said, as if hesitation wasn't existent in their vocabulary.

'As if.' Win thought pessimistically. 

He looked back at his phone. He has been trying to compose an apology and an invitation to Bright for 10 minutes now, how embarrassing.

"Ugh, I'd rather take on 3 more shoots than confront this." Win grumbled, before finally gathering his courage and sent Bright a message.

'Hey, sorry for that. I know the sorry seems insincere, so what about a quick irl apology? meet me at Grillby's, 9:00 AM sharp tomorrow. My treat.'

~Bright's 

Bright finally finished his second class when another notification rang from his phone. With mastered maneuverability, he fished out his phone from his pockets and opened it swiftly.

His eyes read Win's message for what felt like an eternity before he realized what the message actually meant.

"Holy shit." Bright wasn't sure if today was his lucky day, or everything is just a dream, but he knew for a fact that this has got to be the best dream that has happened to him yet.

First, he got to touch Win's hands, and then, without even an hour passing, Win followed him on Twitter. After that, he got a cold (but definitely sexy) reply from Win, and now, despite the odds, a date?!

Bright was so happy he ran to Off, who by now was probably on the MasCom building, and tackled him to the ground while wearing the largest smirk he could ever put on.

"Off I swear I will pay for every debt and everything you will ever ask for starting today! You brought me extreme good luck and I can't leave you without giving you something!" Bright enthusiastically said. Off, who was locked between his arms, was slapping the arm aggressively choking him.

"Oh, sorry." Bright said and let Off go, who was heaving heavily. After a few moments of choking, Off finally asked what he wanted to say.

"What did I fucking do, man? Why choke me? You know only Gun does that, and even then Babii doesn't choke me to tears!" With tears forming at the side of his eyes, Off paced a few steps away from Bright who he felt would commit murder the moment he got near.

"ew, tmi," Bright said with unmasked disgust, but explained the reason why he was #feelingblessed today, "WIN ASKED ME ON A DATE!! AT GRILLBY'S!!"

"And?" Off said with almost dead interest, as if Bright's interest were nothing but dust to him. This, of course, triggered something in Bright, which caused another bout of Off choking and Bright torturing the poor guy.

~Win's

"Are you sure he'd come?" Win asked Gulf once more. He's been left on read and the longer the time passed, the bigger Win's anxiety got.

"Come on, Win. Mew told me the guy passed out when you followed him on Twitter, he's probably in the hospital now." Gulf said with a practiced tone. Well, who could blame him? He's been saying the same thing for 30 minutes straight now.

"Win!" Gun's voice immediately caught Win's attention. "Papii told me they're going to the mall right now, seems like a certain someone wants to make a good first impression~" 

Gun's teasing fell on deaf ears as Win also realized that, he too has to make a good impression! 

"GUN! GULF! TO THE MALL. NOW!" Win's authoritative voice rang in the hallway, intimidating the students and causing the pathway that was subconsciously made for them grow wider.

Win couldn't care less though, as the very moment he yelled at the two he held their hands and ran to the parking lot.

'Will Bright like it if I wore long sleeves? Or would he prefer a soft aesthetic?'

Without being aware of it, the days before their fates would re-intertwine were coming close again. As threads of fate were forming once more, Win was panicking if he should wear long socks or short socks.

Priorities, am I right?


	4. The Soft! Win and E-Boy! Bright chapter no one wanted

Win was trembling right now, his shoes are basically scratching the floor at this point. He's been staring at 10 different outfit styles for an hour now, undecided on what he should wear. His wet hair has already dried, a towel remained covering his hips downwards.

"Ah fuck it all." He grumbled and closed his eyes. "Eenie Meanie Miny Moe, Catch your lover by the toe If she squeals don't let her go, Eenie Meanie Miny Moe!" 

"You know that you just sang Melanie's song, right?" Gun interrupted behind him. He and Gulf have been slacking around in Win's room for quite some time now, currently applying heavy make-up.

"You know nothing, now shut up before I snap your make-up brushes." Win snapped at them out of frustration before grabbing the outfit set that he randomly picked.

"Soft Boy style?" Gulf asked with interest. He knew Win best, he likes to show he's dominant in everything, even though he isn't. Wearing 'soft' clothes definitely doesn't seem to fit his personality.

"It's what I picked, so I have to suck it up. It's not like I'm getting married anyways." Win grumbled, obviously reluctant to wear this style too. 

He was staring daggers into the long sleeves before entering his walk-in closet and changing his attire.

Gun, who was hyper-focused on perfecting his left-wing, ignored both of them. Despite his complete seriousness though, Win's forceful slam on the walk-in closet doors messed up the eyeliner.

"Ugh! Let me do my wings in peace!" He screeched. He was extremely reluctant to start over again, and it's not like the wing was that bad. 

"Come on, Gun, it's not like you haven't experienced that before," Mew said while applying bronzer on his face lightly. They've known each other for years and all of them knew that a small nudge won't stop them from slaying.

"Hmm, guess you're right." Gun said with gloom before resuming his make-up.

Meanwhile, Win was staring at his reflection with extreme bashfulness. It's not like he was bad looking, but it's just that...

"I'm too cutesy." He mumbled to himself, glancing at the large-sized sweater that was covering his palms. It was light pink and had a few stars embroidered across the arms and the waist area. This was paired with plain white cotton pants that looked like clouds at first glance.

'I mean, it's not bad, but...' Win wanted to argue something, anything, about his outfit. In the end, however, he could only sigh in defeat and accept that he's better off getting ready instead of debating what clothes to wear.

He got out of the closet, and with a few help from his friends, he was good and ready to go. Despite that, he still kept glancing at his phone, checking the time, hoping not to be late on this... date.

"Okay! All set!" Gulf said with pride, looking at Win once again before dragging the former outside his own room. "Go get that d! We didn't raise a quitter!"

With a few more encouraging pushes, Win decided to take baby steps in his dating life.

~Bright's

"JUMPOL GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BED!" Bright's piercing shout in his apartment was muffled by the laughter of Off and his accomplice, Mew.

"I need to go on a fucking date! So unless you move your fat ass out of my bed, don't expect me to be kind. At. All." Bright's threats fell on dead, or deaf, ears as Off still decided that lying down and spreading his arms would save him from the incoming gut punch.

"Ow!" Off felt the world turn and twist so he huddled in a corner while whimpering about 'not being loved enough' or 'being hated by his friends'.

Bright hurriedly grabbed a black shirt from the bed, which by miracle, wasn't ruined and still looked perfectly fine. He was already wearing a white sweatshirt underneath so it matched perfectly fine in his opinion.

He went to the closet and scrambled for a pant to wear. His hands landed on a black cargo pants, which wouldn't horribly ruin his get-up, so he decided to wear it. He also paired it with a black-and-white belt before grabbing some chains and attaching them on his waist.

A whistle broke his concentration, "Looking Good, Vachirawit." Mew's teasing was responded with a raised middle finger which he didn't mind returning.

Bright headed for his nightstand, hurriedly finding his earrings to match his fit. 

He found his cross-shaped earrings so he didn't hesitate to put it on both ears. He also grabbed one ring before rushing off to wear his shoes.

"So, what do you plan to do after that "apology"?" Mew's question didn't stop Bright's actions, but it got him contemplating instead.

"Well, first things first, I would ask for his number. Just so he wouldn't block me on twitter again. Then, maybe offer him to... have another "friendly talk" or something." Bright said, obviously lost in his own dreamworld.

The three of them were good friends, so despite knowing exactly what they would do, they still ask it out loud. For confirmation, and partially because Off is a dense bitch that can't read rooms.

"Well, I'm heading off now! Don't miss my marriage invitations after this!" Bright said with a smile before heading off his room. 

Finally, they were going to meet. Lovers in their past lives, what could possibly go wrong?

Finally, the two of them meet in front of the store's doors. Bright wearing an "e-boy" attire and Win wearing a "soft boy" aesthetic. They looked extremely cute from afar individually, but when they were paired together, people couldn't stop staring and smiling at them.

Win, despite being professional at handling attention from others, couldn't focus when Bright was the one giving him attention. He was flustered and his brain felt like it would short-circuit any minute now.

"You look cute today, never thought I'd see you in that style." A remark from Bright caused Win to blush intensely and fumble with the sweater he was wearing.

"We-well I thought of- of switching things up! I-I never really tried wearing these-these so I thought now-now was the time, haha." Win was flustered, but now he's extremely bashful. He wanted to jump off a cliff for stuttering, and on top of that, in front of Bright!

"Well, you look good wearing that too, very- very sexy." Win mumbled, but Bright perfectly heard what he was saying.

If Win earlier was flustered, what more of Bright who has seen every modelling photo of Win? He was prepared for a "strong" style of attire from Win, but he was extremely shocked when Win decided to wear a pink sweater and white cotton pants.

Bright felt like he just opened a brand new world when he saw Win in that attire, he didn't know Win could pull off such a cute aesthetic.

Well, that was earlier, because now, Bright was the one feeling flustered for being complimented by Win Metawin, an icon in Fashion Magazines and a Model on top of that.

"Uh- Let's go in?" Bright invited, trying to divert the conversation. Win also felt clarity wash over him. He nodded towards Bright, so they walked into the cafe's doors.

As soon as they opened the door, the soft music coming from the radio immediately catches their attention. It was ambient and had a subtle romantic feel to it, paired with the soft vanilla to peach coloring of the walls and floors, it made for... the perfect date...

The thought struck both of them, the clarity that washed over them was once again overcome by the feeling of bashfulness, a feeling of a maiden meeting with their beloved at midnight.

"Good morning sirs! Would you like a seat?" The voice of a girl shook both of them awake. She was wearing the store's apron and had an amiable smile on her face.

"A table for tw-two please." Win replied. The lady glanced at the store before leading both of the boys to a seat near the window.

"It's quite far from the counter, apologies for that." She said and bowed slightly at the two and promptly left. 

They both sat down, and...

Nothing.

They were both trying to not look at each other, eyes staring at the intricate flower patterns on the floors, or the fake vines that decorated the ceilings, or maybe the healthy poppy in the vases by the window. Somehow, their eyes always ends up in the other's, lost in deep browns or empty blacks. 

Win never felt so attracted to someone's stare before and now that he's indulging in it, he felt like he's on cloud Nine.

Bright was more lost though. He's always seen Win's eyes from the magazines he was featured in, or the photoshoots he has done, but seeing them up close and personal just hit him different.

When they both realize that they were staring at each other for too long though, they both tense up and return to scrambling for a topic to forget about that 'incident'.

"What- what do you want to order?" Bright asked Win, who stared at him for a second before glancing at the menu on their table.

It was a singular menu, and when he attempted to grab it, a soft 'Oh' was heard. He reached out to touch the soft plastic covers of the menu, but he was greeted with Bright's hands on top of his.

They both panicked, again. Bright started pushing the menu to Win in an attempt to let him choose first, but Win's mind was whirring too quickly for comfort, so he kept pushing it back to Bright.

Then the pushing was replaced with tugging, now they're not letting the menu go. Win wanted to go first because he felt like he has to order for both of them, while Bright wanted to order first because of the same reasons.

Flustered and Confused, the two boys did not realize the gaze of two young ladies who were frantically taking shots of them and giggling to themselves.

"Babe, they're so cute! Didn't you say they were in the same university as you?" Said the first lady said to the other, who responded with a soft 'Mhm!'

"I didn't know they'd look so cute together! I wish they date here more~" A stare and they both giggled before sharing a small kiss.

By now, the winner of the Menu was Win, who now felt like a jerk for ordering for both of them and not asking Bright for what he wants, which meant he was now thinking of how to ask Bright what he wanted.

"Uh-Uhm I'll order a strawberry cake slice, wh-what do you want?" Win said while passing the menu to the other boy.

Bright received it and slowly flipped through the pages. It was almost ethereal for Win, a calming music ringing in the background, Bright's eyes that were moving from page to page, his fingers gently flipping pages and holding the menu, the way a stray hair is dangling in front of him and the way he pushes it back in an almost godly way.

Bright, however, felt his hands were getting clammy. He was panicking, to say the least. He didn't know what to order, and the piercing glare of Win was making him more stressed out.

'Oh my god what if he's getting impatient?! Oh my God I need to pick one or he might kill me!'

Finally seeing a viable option for a snack, he picked one after. "Chocolate Mousse." 

Win finally snapped out of his trance. Calling over a waitress, they cited their orders.

The rest of the world melts into a muddled static as they were both lost in small talk and staring at each other. 

When their orders finally arrived, they started talking about the flavors, to some weird facts about cakes, which Win surprisingly knew a lot about, then to Bright's piercings on his left ear, apparently a reckless high-schooler decision.

Laughs and deeper talks were their staple, they didn't even know when they ordered for drinks, why there was a piece of velvet cake on their table, nor did they understand how they were now sharing a strawberry milkshake. But they did know one thing, that is, they were happy being with each other.


	5. Don't Try

Chapter 4

"We're coming to you live with the latest insider scoop! Rising Model Win Metawin caught dating a stranger? Who could it be?! Lavender Johansson apparently caught with ANOTHER scandal! Tyler Swift dropped new album Hater! That and more after our break!"

The white noise produced by the television silenced the ambient living room of the Metawin family. 

The penetrating glares from Win's parents silenced his younger brother and dog, both of who were huddled in a separate sofa snuggling with each other.

"Win, we've talked about this." Win's dad had a deadly intent behind every intonation of his words. He was dead serious on what they talked about before.

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Date. Boys-"

"-I KNOW DAD! YOU ALL TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!" Win's interruption didn't flinch his dad, who paused but continued his sentence.

"- That. Has. Not. Been. Brought. Home. We won't be sure if you're being played by users or in a healthy relationship." Win rolled his eyes before pouting and slouching on his seat, obviously not planning to listen.

"Listen, son. We know and accept that you're gay. We are so grateful you even opened up to us! But we only want to make sure you won't be used by some toxic man and be abused, you know not every guy is as loving as you want them to be," Win's mom kindly interjected, playing the Good Cop card and trying to let Win open up to them more.

"I know, I know. It's just, I can't help it okay? He... was the guy I told you all about who I liked ever since High School." Win's murmurs reached his parents' ears crystal clear. They looked at each other before sighing out of defeat.

"If you really feel like that was the right decision, then maybe it is. We can't change the past anyways, but what you should do next time, is bring him over for dinner! I've always wanted to meet the guy who you liked!" Win's mom complained with a large pout, obviously meaning what she said that she wanted to meet Win's ultimate crush.

"I don't know about you two, but if that Bite-"

"-BRIGHT!" "Hon, it's Bright"

"-right, Bright, whatever. If that Bright guy has any intentions on using you, remember that I won't hesitate to make him suffer." His threats weren't empty and Win knew that perfectly. Despite that, Win is confident that Bright won't need to suffer in his dad's hands because... well, he's Bright.

"We're back! Now, what's this juuuicy gossip I've been hearing from a grapevine, Sanders?"

"Well you see Sandra, the nation's rising model, Win Metawin, was caught in a local Café shop last Saturday! Our paparazzi also has these juicy pictures caught and from the looks of it, our dear Bunny Model here was on a date with a Guy!"

"Well yeah! I mean, look at those pictures of Win! It's a never seen before style of his! If I met them in person I wouldn't even KNOW it was Win! He looks so #soft here!"

"Well you got that one right! Well, our interns, few as they may be, have actually identified the so called culprit! Can you guess who it is?"

"Well tell me! I'm super excited for this news!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it was none other than Drake Laedeke! He posted on his IG this get-up look on the very same day! And what do you know?! It matched the pics PERFECTLY!"

"Oh my gosh! The Model and the Scion?! Fanfic writers are ECSTATIC!"

"I know right?! Now enough of Win, let's hear about Lavender Johansson!"

The TV kept on making noises, but Win's ears shut off the moment the TV anchor said "Drake", and he had a giant fuss, now his parents were trying to calm him down.

"BULLSH*T! THAT MANDRAKE CAN GO DIE IN A DITCH! HE REEKS OF ANNOYING COLOGNE AND TAILS AROUND ME LIKE SOME STRAY DOG! HE CAN'T EVEN IMITATE BRIGHT'S BAD BOY AURA! HE LOOKS LIKE SOME TRY HARD NERD WHO WANTS TO FIT IN WITH THE COOL KIDS!" Win's frantic screaming scared the dog, so Mick, his younger brother, found the perfect reason to escape from this mess.

"Now calm down, Win. He might be hurt if he heard what you just said." Win's mom was conflicted, her son was all bashful and shy when his crush is mentioned but gets aggressive as a dog when he's paired with somebody else, be it a guy or girl.

"HE SHOULD! THAT FRANK GUY KEEPS ON CRYING IN MY DMS BECAUSE DRAKE'S CHASING AFTER ME! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE GUY! THEY CAN DATE FOR ALL I CARE!" Win's complaints were met with 'Shhh's and 'Calm Down'.

A notification alert startled Win, so he checked his phone quickly, wanting to finish his presidential-speech long rant about Drake.

「Bright LOML: Drake?」

A 180° attitude turn shocked both Win's parents, as Win was now squirming at the sofa's corners, typing aggressively while a giant smile turned his eyes into crescents.

「You tell me! I barely talk to the guy 🙄👎」  
「Bright LOML: aww :(( would you also ghost me? :(」  
「Why would I? 🤨🤨」  
「Bright LOML: Because I'm not as rich as him duh」  
「No I won't」  
「And that's a promise.」  
「Bright LOML: then can I post a pic of u online? 🥺🥺」  
「Why? 🤨」  
「Bright LOML: because ur so cute」

Win stared at his phone for a solid minute, before his body automatically ran to his room at a speed that would put Usain Bolt to shame. He slammed the door so hard you'd assume a bulldozer just slammed upon it.

"WIN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO JERK OFF THEN AT LEAST BE CAREFUL! THAT DOOR ISN'T EXACTLY CHEAP!" Win's Dad shouted but was met with a muffled "YEAH SURE!"

Win, who now found his target, body slammed his 5-foot-tall Stuffed Toy. He gripped on its fur and thrashed with wild abandon, all the while screaming at the top of his voice.

Win gripped at the bunny's ears and bit into it, trying every animalistic action he could just to calm himself down from the fluttery feeling Bright made him feel.

A notification alert brings him back to his senses, so he immediately rechecks.

「Bright LOML: left on read? is that a yes? 👀」

The realization settled on Win, so in another rush of panic, he hysterically replies back.

「I was doing something 🙄🤚」  
「Bright LOML: soo is that a yes? 😏」  
「No? 🤨🤨🤨 why would I allow you to post a pic of me? 🤨」  
「Bright LOML: but ur so cuuuute though 😩❤️」  
「Still no 😐」  
「Bright LOML: even this?」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」

Win pressed on the picture and was greeted by a picture of him pulling off a goofy grin while a straw was in his mouth. He clearly remembers this, Bright asked him to pose for a picture, so Win was pulling a neutral expression, but when Bright counted to 3, he immediately pulled off a quick grin.

He felt like this one was extremely embarrassing, he even had a stray icing on his cheeks!

「No?? Also please delete that?」  
「Bright LOML: even this? 🥺」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」

He opened it once more and was greeted with another picture of him with chocolate on his two front teeth. He remembers actually putting the chocolate icing on his teeth and was about to take a selfie, but Bright got to it first and volunteered on taking a pic of him.

「WTF NO! I thought you already deleted that?!」

He was red as a tomato by now. Bright kept so much pictures of Win and they weren't in the slightest bit decent! He just wants to jump off a cliff or hide from society for 30 years.

「Bright LOML: why would I?? 😏😏」  
「ur so unfair 😡」  
「Bright LOML: how am I unfair now? 🤔」  
「u have so much blackmail material for me but I have none of you 😭😭」

He felt himself heat up more, softly mumbling to himself "nice save" and nervously hugging his stuffed toy.

「Bright LOML: then let's change that 😉😉」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」

He opened it expecting an old child photo of Bright, maybe a cringy high-school gang picture, or possibly an ugly filter. He giggled at the possibilities.

However, reality is often a bitch, because what slapped Win in the face was a smirking Bright, holding his phone high up. It wasn't even an attractive angle, said Win's objective opinion, but the fact that Bright was shirtless and his body was shimmering because of the layer of sweat covering his muscles made his brain short-circuit quickly.

Win didn't even notice when, but he has been staring at the photo obsessively by now. His eyes are tracing over Bright's features, noticing a small scar on his temple and forehead, the veins that are visible under his yellowish skin and the sharp angles made by his bones, shaped by his muscles, and perfected by his skin.

He was... drooling by now. Win was staring aggressively at the photo, not even noticing the notifications that kept on appearing, until he finally got annoyed and swiped out of the photo.

「Bright LOML: wait no wrong picture」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」  
「Bright LOML: hellooo?」  
「Bright LOML: enjoying the view? 😏」  
「Bright LOML: you don't need to ask 😉」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」  
「Bright LOML: *see attached*」

Win checked the 'correct' photo to try and calm his rising heat, but was greeted by a tall high-schooler Bright, who was STILL hot despite the picture being a few years old by now.

He checked the other pictures too. A mirror selfie of Bright shirtless, then a picture of him from an angle that seems like he was topping his phone, again, shirtless.

Lastly, a Boomerang video of his tongue doing what is known as the fuckboy move, two fingers in front of his lips and his tongue sliding up and down.

"Hngg~" A moan accidentally slips from Win's mouth, but he doesn't mind as he is alone currently. He immediately saves the mouth-watering videos to his phone before creating a plausible reply to him spacing out on Bright's pictures.

「Remember when I said I was doing something? 🙄🙄」  
「Bright LOML: but were you really busy? 😉😉」  
「Shut up」  
「But I already told you ok?」  
「No posting of my pictures.」

Win absolutely cannot stop his fingers from moving and touching himself by now, the image of Bright still vivid and fresh in his mind that it's a magnificent feat he hasn't jerked off yet.

However, good things never last that long as another attached file was sent.

「Bright LOML: *see attached*」

Win opened it, greeted by a recording, he played it without fear. He, however, highly regrets this decision as his brain shuts down completely.

It was an audio recording of Bright saying "beg for me to not post it" in the lowest and muskiest voice Win has ever heard that just listening to it already forced his crotch area to feel extremely uncomfortable.

He struggles to keep his sanity in check and reply at the same time, but manages to send a reply anyways.

「Idc I'm gonna finish what I was doing earlier. Ttyl」  
「Bright LOML: Okay, baby 😏😉」

With that, Win rushes to his bathroom and locks the door. Not long after, muffled sounds of rushing water spreads in his room, covering his slow whimpers and calls for a certain someone.


	6. End Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, Fire, Devastation

A year has passed by now since Bright and Win has started dating. Bright was doing well in his academics while Win was getting more and more projects and interviews. 

Of course, Win's parents had the privilege of getting a dinner date with Bright and Win, which they were ecstatic about.

It was chaotic, to say the least. First, Win spilt gravy on himself, then Win's mom accidentally knocked over her wine due to her being too expressive in talking. Win's dad fared worse though, with both the mom and the son shutting him up whenever he's about to speak. He was basically wearing a deadly glare by the time they finished eating.

In the end of all that fiasco, Bright was warmly accepted by Win's family, Mick even going as far as giving Bright a piece of condom without the slightest bit of shame and saying, word by word, "He likes ice and cuffs. Please keep it down."

Their mom hit him on the head though, but instead of hearing what others would expect as a scolding for being too 'rash mouthed', their mom scolded Mick for wanting to silence 'love-making' between two people, and that Bright and Win should be allowed to make as much noise as they like.

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I HAD THE NOISIEST WEEK BEFORE WE KNEW I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU?! YOU SHOULDN'T LET OTHERS NOT EXPERIENCE THAT! Bright, honey, don't mind Mick. He's just jealous he's still single. I give my consent for you to make Win... make noises." It was all said with an amiable smile that Bright is still baffled by how she could say all that.

"He-" "BACK TO THE TOPIC!" Win's Dad was cut off again, so he stormed out of the dining room in a fit.

Eventually, Bright got to talk with the Dad. He had to hear all the possible effects of ever making Win cry, even in bed. He remembers being so intimidated by the thought that he could barely touch Win's hands back then.

After that, another surprise. As Win was caught on another date with Bright at the very same cafe, he finally decided to announce who he was dating. Bright kept on pestering him about the possibilities and backlash, but Win still kept a headstrong attitude and revealed it anyways.

Instead of repercussions, a fanbase was even made for them both. Fans found Bright's account, even his account's mutuals were shocked and immediately bragged about being mutuals with Win's boyfriend.

It was barely the surface though, because fans dug deep and found ALL the thirst tweets, struggle tweets, Selca entries, and even stolen selfies of Win in his account, which caused a spike of fanarts, fanfics, and the worst of all, incorrect Brightwin accounts.

Win remembers the never-ending cacophony of notifications Bright's phone had while they were having sex. Bright even having an idea and thrusting along the beat of the notifications.

They both shared these memories while lying in bed snuggled together. Win was exhausted, he just had three photoshoots today and one interview. Bright, on the other hand, just got into his dream job.

They decided to spend the whole day together snuggling in bed, clearing all of their schedules and watching old shows they liked. They spent the day in Bright's condo, because he was the one who got a new job.

They also ordered take-out, both were too lazy to even make food or bake anything. When their orders arrived, they both fought over the pizza slices and the hot sauce before cuddling again and watching Netflix.

"Hey," Win mumbled to Bright's ears, causing the other to feel cold shivers running down his back. They both still had an effect on each other that they always used against the other, either for sex or for doing things they're too lazy to do about.

"Yes?" Bright answered, his hands already softly massaging Win's thighs.

"Mmhm, can I sleep on your lap?" Win said with a pout, placing his hands on Bright's before clasping them together.

"Mhm." Bright responded while feeling the warm palms that surrounded his freezing fingers. 

Win smiled cheekily at him before lying his head down on Bright's lap. He grabbed Bright's palms and cupped it on his face before smiling gently at him.

"I appreciate you." Win said with firmness, resolute passion burning in his gaze as he stares at what he considers the peak perfection, who lets him rest his head on its lap without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"I appreciate you too." Bright replied, reciprocating the loving gaze at the boy who he considers as his Sun, his Light, and the reason he is Bright. He stares deeply into Win's eyes and finds himself falling deeper and deeper into a never ending pit of appreciation for Win.

"Actually, we've never said that word before, and now it's been a year," Win started, smiling widely at Bright before fishing out something from his back pockets.

"I thought that, maybe, you deserve this." He finished with showing a mood ring to Bright. It had a gold base while the stones were embedded into it, colors subtly shifting because of the change of temperature.

Bright's smile was also getting wider at this point, because it could only mean one thing if Win got this for both of them.

"I love you," Win finally said, after a year of them dating, of them saying they appreciate each other instead of love, they finally were boyfriends.

Win casually wore his' before slipping Bright's to his ring finger. He was super ecstatic that after Win finished setting it on his finger, he hugged the boy to the ground, snuggling into his neck and planting kisses on his cheeks.

"I love you"s were being constantly murmured into his ears as they spent the next few moments cuddling, again, and Bright saying "I love you" non-stop, probably abusing his new privilege.

Win was about to scold Bright when his nose suddenly sensed a stuffy smell, "Hey, isn't it a bit stuffy?" He asked Bright, who also sniffed but found nothing wrong.

They shrugged it off before continuing to listen to each other's voices while the white noise by the TV filled in the silent moments.

Win felt the stuffy feeling getting stronger though, so he decided to excuse himself to the bathroom. Once he entered, he noticed his nose getting a bit red, maybe from the scent he keeps on smelling.

"Weird, I've never had allergies before in Bright's condo." Win mumbled to himself before returning to the bedroom to find for pills.

His fingers scrambled his bags before finally landing on his pills, "Aha!" He victoriously smiled and popped one of it before returning to his lover's side.

"What did you do?" Bright asked Win, who softly replied with "Took an allergy pill, my body's just acting up," before sitting back down next to him.

Instantly, a piercing shout reaches their ears, it was from outside. They hastily got up and went to the door, but was shocked when the door wouldn't open.

"Bright?" Win asked, slightly trembling by now. Bright smiled at Win before slamming into the door in an attempt to break it.

"FIRE!!!" The shout this time was closer, panic obviously lacing the scream as more shouts and cries spread outside the door.

Bright was also panicking by now, the door wasn't budging and there was panic over fire. 

He tried checking the windows, but quickly rejected the idea of exiting through there since he wouldn't be able to guarantee Win's safety.

"WIN! GRAB A TOWEL AND SOAK IT IN COLD WATER!" Bright hurriedly said. Win obediently followed, rushing to the cabinets and grabbing two dry towels before rushing to the sink.

Meanwhile, Bright was trying to find anything that could force the door open, maybe a sledgehammer or a regular one, anything to get them out of here.

He went to the small storage area but found nothing, so he checked the drawers by the kitchen.

"Here." Win offered Bright the soaking cold towel, which he promptly tied around his nose. "Did you cover yours yet?" Bright asked Win, who was frozen on his spot.

Win was internally panicking too, he never experienced getting stuck in an apartment, better yet for it to be burning, apparently, so his brain forgot to act and just froze on the spot.

"BUNNY! HEY!" Bright said, holding onto Win's arms and snapping him out of his trance, "I need you to breathe for me, okay? I need you to focus, I can't have you panic now. Okay?

"Now Inhale, Exhale. Okay, Good. Keep breathing with me, okay? Inhale, Exhale," Bright's soothing voice eventually got Win out of his panicked state, so he put on the towel over his nose too.

"Okay, bunny, I need you to help me look for anything that can break the door down, and I mean anything. Stack all the items you can find in front of the door, okay?" Bright asked Win, who nodded and decided to help him.

They were now looking all around the apartment, checking every item that could cause impact and putting them in front of the door. The air was also getting increasingly stuffy and the heat was reaching them at an unbelievable speed.

"Okay, is that all?" He asked his lover, who meekly nodded before fumbling with his thumbs, their anxiety reaching a peak they didn't like one bit.

"Okay, let's try this." Bright finally picked up items after items, either smashing it directly against the door, which broke the item, or smashing it against the doorknob, causing it to bend but not break.

"Shit." He mumbled angrily to himself before kicking the knob, getting it to fall off. He felt hope fill him, so he tried to fit his fingers through and check what was obstructing them from the outside.

His fingers came across hard wood, its rough surface splintering his fingers, "Ouch!" He mumbled to himself and withdrawing his fingers before trying to ply the splinter away.

"B-Bright?" Win said with great fear, tugging hardly at his shirt. He looked over to Win, but before he could speak, he already saw the cause of Win calling out to him.

Fire was spreading inside the apartment room.

Panic was akin to ink dropped in clear water, quick to spread. They both froze where they stood, the very flickering of the flame giving them an indescribable shock and fear that they forgot what they were intending to do.

When the flames licked upon the ceiling, leaving burnt traces, and when the wood that served as the support for the room finally emitted a loud crack, only then did Bright snap out of it.

He immediately rushed to the storage to grab a bucket, but when his hands were caught by Win's, he couldn't move any further.

"Don't-Don't leave me, please," Win's trembling knees and the beads of tears and sweat weakened Bright's integrity. He hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down so they could get out of the situation quickly.

"I'll be back, I promise." Bright said with a smile before rushing to the storage room.

He rushed to the flames, the heat licking upon his shirt and leaving burn marks on his skin. Despite that, he follows through and ignores the pain, as long as he could protect his bunny.

He entered the storage room and found that most of the wood or cloth in it were burning already, making the find for a bucket extremely difficult.

His eyes tears up at the smoke, the smog passes through his semi-dry towel causing him to cough loudly. He stumbles to the area where he last placed the bucket.

It was covered in burning cloth, so despite hesitation, he grabbed onto it. The flame instantly hurting his palms and causing him to wince.

He flung the cloth away to reveal a bucket lying down. He was ecstatic, but he didn't notice the falling wood behind him, nor did he notice that its glaring flames could burn his back.

"AAAAAAH!" Bright's scream wasn't faked, as the impact of the wood falling on his back was painful enough, but the fact that it was also burning caused worse damage to him, as his skin was slowly melting away, bringing the muscles underneath a peak to the chaos outside.

Win, who heard the shout, fell into a panicked state. He was having an anxiety attack over the several scenarios running in his head that could cause Bright to scream that loud.

His tears mixed with his sweat as he fell to his knees and started bawling his eyes out. His sobs were unconfined as his thoughts go deeper and deeper the hole causing him to doubt that he'd be able to escape this mess.

"We only got together earlier." Win mumbled to himself, his hands gripping hard on his hair as his anxiety for Bright turns to self-blame.

'You shouldn't have dated him'  
'He would have survived if you didn't date him'  
'You only create mess wherever you go'  
'He deserves better'  
'You should be the one screaming there right now'  
'Your death would make the world a better place'  
'You're such an attention whore'

Win's clammy palms tugged harder at his hair, feeling his scalp slowly let go of a few of his hair. His feet anxiously tapping on the floor, and the sweat building up on his skin then falling, creating a pool of sweat around him.

"He-hey," an agonized voice catches his attention, so he looks up to see a smiling boy, holding a half full bucket on his one hand and touching his back with the other.

"Shh shh, I'm here, I'm here." Bright whispered to Win, dropping the bucket and holding Win closely to him.

Win's arms snaked around Bright's body, accidentally touching the burnt mark on his back, "Oh my God Bright!"

"Shh, Shh, It's nothing, It's nothing. I need you to breathe for me, okay? I need you to focus, I can't have you panic now. Okay?" Bright said trying to calm Win down, who obediently listened to him and tried calming down once again.

While Win was trying to calm his breathing down, Bright grabbed the bucket and feebly threw the contents against the approaching flames. 

A pitiful amount of it turned to vapor instantly, while the floor only became wet for a short moment.

Bright cursed underneath his breath but decided to ignore everything and hug his lover in his arms.

"It's okay Bunny, everything will be fine. I'm not letting you go, okay?" Bright whispered to Win, hugging him with both arms to try and protect him from the flames that were approaching quicker and quicker.

Win's sobs synchronize with the cackle of flames as Bright starts to hum a soft melody for them both. The falling ceiling and the screams outside making for the background noises while their drying lips found a way to connect, a feeble reassurance for each other.

"I'm never letting you go." 

With that last mumble, the ceiling above them collapsed, falling directly upon the two of them and burning their hairs and skins to hell.

Despite that, Win kept a small smile as he felt peace within his lover's arms.

'Oh yeah, we never did this last time'

Slight memories from their past life flashed in Win's mind before their blood creates a pool around them, and finally, their hearts stopped beating.

Actor! X Fan! Ending ♡


	7. Strive To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Phase of the Fanfic! Captain! X Slave!   
> Btw this phase would be consisted majorly of sex scenes, so if you're uncomfortable with it, you'll have to wait for the next phase after this

The harmonious melody of waves and the squawks of seagulls filled one's ears once they boarded a ship. A stranger to the seas will find it annoying, but a true blue sailor and its crew will embrace the sounds as melodious embrace to their new journey.

Winter wasn't any of those, he was born in the slums and was lucky enough to land a job in the pier. He wasn't even planning on joining those glorified sea travelers who dared to go against the currents, nor did he plan to join those disgustingly rich merchants in their routes to other lands to sell goods that are overpriced.

He was only trying to live by, not really planning anything in life. He learned how to pickpocket so he could buy food for himself and his younger brother. They weren't related, but Winter always felt like he should protect the younger man at all costs.

'I wonder how he's doing right now.' Winter thought to himself as he struggled to pull the rope. He barely had meat in his frames, but he was still forced to work alongside these sailors.

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT LAD!" A resounding slap to his back made Winter arch and wince slightly, but didn't dare to answer back as he tugged harder.

Eventually, the glorious flag of the Fjords was displayed in all of its glory, the striking red skull with a crown making for the flag of the ship.

Winter silently escaped from the deck and hid in the storage room. It was where he slept since no more beds were available.

He sat down behind two barrels of gunpowder and sighed loudly, before a resounding growl reverberated from his stomach.

He hasn't eaten anything for 3 days now, only getting the occasional black bread that had several stones in them.

He was getting desperate. All of the crewman had full stomachs and ate at least 5 times a day, with their snacks coming from the fishes that get caught by the fishers of the ship.

'Check the kitchen?' Winter deliberated, but eventually ignored the idea. The kitchen wasn't exactly the place for the weak either, all of the chefs there were experienced in killing too, with their several knives and butcher weapons, they could mince him to pieces.

'Why not check the captain's room?'

Winter shook his head. He wouldn't survive in the captain's room even if he tried. The captain was always inside that room! It's impossible to enter and exit, but he was really tempted to check for food anywhere that maybe getting caught wouldn't be so bad?

'No, I'm too weak to sneak around the captain's room.' Winter slumped over and felt the slight trembling of the ship, making his vision slightly blurry until he eventually passes out.

~

"Sire!" A shout took Bright's attention. His eyes moved from the intricately designed map to his advisor, who was now trembling in his boots.

"Speak." The advisor gulped before trying to convey what the crew found, "The-They said that they spied a ship-a ship a hundred left rudders away from us."

Bright was shocked by this information. He grabbed a spyglass by his table and got out of the room, heading straight up to the wheel and looking for anything.

Eventually, he found another pirate ship, but looking at the details on the flag, it was most likely a merchant's.

"Calm 'yer boots. It's a merchant." Bright sighed in disappointment. They've barely had any money left in their coffers, and chests wasn't easy to come by.

His frustrations kept him on edge, so he couldn't help not to feel extremely disappointed in his men, who only knew how to drink and screw wenches.

What's even more frustrating was that no matter how many wenches he takes to bed, his desire was never satisfied, it always felt like something was missing.

He shook the thought away and decided to inspect these scallywags. They would probably do their jobs right once the captain.

He walked from the poop-deck to the helm of the ship, passing by the glorious masts of the ship he has lead for several years now. He also inspected the Berth to see some slackers, but was greeted by the moans of women and grunts of several men.

He shook his head before finally inspecting the Orlop. The barrels of gunpowder scattered across the room. He knew some slackers would be in here somewhere, so he checked behind every barrel.

Eventually, he reached the final barrel in the room he hasn't inspected, but when he saw who was behind it, a jolt to his entire body greeted him.

The boy had a mermaid's features, alluring eyes and red lips the color of blood. He was thinner than most of the people in the ship, but that didn't show his bones, rather it further slimmed his muscles and made him look more bulkier than he was.

Bright felt like he could finally vent some of his steam, so he ordered his men to carry the boy to his room, under the excuse that he will... punish the boy.

His wicked smile and thumping heart made him realize that finally, he was going to have some fun tonight.


	8. In His Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene up ahead!

When Winter finally awoke, he found himself in a peculiar room. It wasn't the storage, because there was no more lingering gunpowder in the air, nor was it the Berth, where the scent of musk was rampant.

However, one smell that did entice him was the smell of food. He stood up and saw a table in the middle of the room, adorned with grapes, apples, dried fish, and rum.

With a watering mouth, he rushed to the table. He started to gnaw at the skin of the fish and immediately, the salty goodness of it filled his tongue, eventually going to his belly.

He reached out for an apple, tasting its juicy innards and quenching his thirst. He immediately burrowed his head into the meal, not noticing his captain watching him from a stool not far from where he was earlier.

When Winter finally ate 5 pieces of fish did he slump back. A satisfied expression immediately covered him.

"You finished now?" 

Winter was shocked out of his skin, accidentally hitting his knees on the table and his head almost snapping due to the speed of him turning his head. Bright chuckled loudly at the action, finding the boy more and more entertaining.

"Mhm, you'd be perfect for the job." Bright mumbled to himself while his hands subtly grazed on his crotch.

"Who-Who are you?" Winter asked the other boy, who wore slightly fancier clothes than the crewmen he always sees.

"Mhm, it doesn't work that way. I took you in, so you'd have to introduce yourself to me." Bright replied, deciding to play with this boy some more.

Winter felt embarrassed and realized that the other man was right, so he stood up and bowed 90° and introduced himself, "I'm Win-Winter and I-I'm 18 Summers Old."

Bright felt his intrigue shot up by the gesture, but he didn't want to embarrass Winter for longer, so he ordered him to sit down.

"Bright, and I'm 20 Summers Old." Bright introduced himself with a genuine smile. He didn't know someone his age was this interesting. He grew up in the seas and was always surrounded by those men who calls themselves sailors but contribute nothing but headaches.

"Br-Bright, why did you take me in? Where am I?" Winter finally asked what was going through his head. 

Bright stared at him for a minute before smiling and finally getting down to business. "I'm the captain of this ship, so I have the rights to take in a slave in my room, right?"

If he was startled earlier, Winter was now shocked. The captain actually took someone like him in?

"But-But why?" He voiced out, not really expecting any answers. A slave was free meat in the seas, no one would care for him in a boat, so he easily accepted his fate.

"To satisfy me."

Winter immediately understood before sighing. It's not like he hasn't done those things before. In fact, he's done quite a few of those jobs, all in trying to keep his younger bro alive.

Although he wasn't exactly proud of knowing how to do it, he still had to thank Bright for the food and for taking a slave like him in.

Bright thought Winter was uncomfortable, so he kept mum about the topic, waiting for Winter to reply. 

'He's a slave, why would you want to listen to his reply?' 

The thought was silenced by Bright subconsciously. He didn't know either, but he felt that he should wait for Winter to make his decision, if he had one anyways.

Finally, after a long moment of deliberation, Winter stood up and approached Bright. Once he was in front of the older, he knelt down and sat in between his legs, fully facing Bright's knees and angling his head upwards to stare at his eyes.

This didn't made it any easier for Bright though, who was suddenly lost in Win's eyes and felt a weird sense of ownership for him. He hurriedly removed the belt holding his pants, instantly revealing the loincloth that failed to cover his growing erection.

Winter wasn't fazed by this, as he reached for the large openings of the loincloth and felt the heat of Bright's erection on the tips of his fingers.

Bright felt the cold fingers of Win slowly stroking his erection, the slight movements causing Bright to arch his back in delight. Women have tried to please him several times but he has never felt this pleasure ever before.

Winter kept on moving his hands up and down, a monotonous action that's akin to him cleaning somebody's arms. He leaned in closer, removing the loincloth and finally seeing the older boy's dick.

It was so red that he felt like it was calling for his lips, but he forced himself not to suck on it, yet. He leans his nose closer subconsciously, trailing the tip of his nose over the shaft of the older boy.

Bright wasn't faring any better, as the teasing kisses that landed on his dick drove him to insanity. He grabbed the younger boy's hair and gripped on it so hard, wanting to keep his dick in his mouth.

Winter let his tongue roll out and licked the tip of Bright's cock, lightly tasting the bitterness of precum dripping carefully from the tip. He kept on licking, like an obedient kitten, before finally slipping the head in his mouth.

The warmth of the dick left a feeling in Winter like no other, it wasn't food, yet it was satisfying a need he never knew he had. Bright, on the other hand, felt like he was caught in a storm, the feeling of the cold lips of Winter and the contrasting warmth of his mouth made Bright thrust subconsciously.

Winter started to slowly take in the dick, his tongue coiling underneath the head and shaft to tease the older boy, who was squirming and moaning like there's no tomorrow.

He felt a weird approval in him, like he has done something he must do. Winter decided to ignore it and started to suckle on the cock, his cheeks hollowing further, the suction of his mouth making Bright cry out in pleasure.

Bright cannot stop his instincts anymore. Grabbing Winter's hair, he thrusted in and out of the young man's mouth, forcing his lips to touch his pubes. He felt elated when Winter's eyes started to water up, but was immediately weakened when Winter swallowed the exact moment the head of his cock touched his throat.

They started to thrust and bob at the same time, muffled moans and sucking could be heard while Bright was endlessly whispering to himself.

Eventually, their speed started to pick up, the aggressiveness of their actions reaching a tensing climax, with Win's head buried between Bright's thighs and Bright's head thrown so far back.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum!" Bright moaned before grabbing Winter's head with both hands and forcefully ramming into his mouth, keeping his momentum and feeling his climax reach its peak.

Winter let his head be held by the older's as his palms have started to touch his penis some time earlier, matching the thrusts with his hands and feeling an indescribable pleasure spread out of him.

Winter moaned loudly when he couldn't hold the feeling anymore. Bright felt the vibration of the moan all over his dick, tipping him over and cummed instantly in the young man's mouth, strings upon strings overflowing from the sides of his mouth.

Winter followed closely after, his fingers now sloppily touching his dick and feeling weak after releasing his load.

It wasn't over though, as the very image of Winter right now made Bright want to make him cry more, the dick in Winter's mouth hardening once again.

Winter pulled it out and panted heavily. A small sheen of sweat has covered his forehead and trails of cum ran from his mouth to his chin, creating a vivid imagery that would fuel anybody's libido.

He shakily stood up, turned around, and took off the pants he was wearing, exposing the fair white skin underneath and ass that seemed plump and full.

Bright, not wanting to dilly dally any longer, made Win face him. He made the younger sit on his lap, their dicks brushing against one another.

"Open your mouth." Authoritatively, he ordered. Winter obliged and opened his mouth, webs of cum sticking from the roof of his mouth to his tongue. 

Bright licked his lips and made Winter lick his three fingers wet. Playing around Win's mouth, he felt a stronger urge to fuck the younger boy.

When his three fingers were dripping wet, he switched their positions, with Winter's ass facing the air and clutching on the chair, while Bright stood behind him.

He slowly slid in one finger, the rubber like contraction slowly letting it slide in. He twisted his fingers and explored the younger man's ass, causing him to moan in pleasure and squirm.

He smirked before fitting in another, slowly prepping the boy to accepting his cock. He started to feel around him, his fingers tracing nerve after nerve, with every few movements causing Winter to moan or move his hips impatiently.

When Bright finally felt that his preparations were finished, he slid out the three fingers. His hips were basically buckling at this point, craving to enter the boy's ass and pound it to exhaustion.

"Cap-Captain?" Winter's pleading voice broke Bright's concentration. He finally slid the head of his penis into the boy without warning, causing him to cry out and falter.

"Cap-Captain!" Bright was feeling superiority over the slave, craving to hear him moan out that honorific once more, wanting him to beg for something from him.

He thrusts in halfway, making the boy cry more, before he screamed out, "Captain, please! Haah~" Winter's moans only provoked Bright to go further, wanting the boy to end up in tears and call him out repeatedly.

His last thrust forced all of his penis in, causing the younger boy to end in sniffles and low whimpers. "Beg for me to stop, you filthy wench." He whispered into Winter's ears.

Winter, who felt excruciating pain, found his situation extremely... pleasurable. He wants to oblige, he wants to beg.

He wants to satisfy his Captain.

"Captain! Please, please be merciful on me!" He begged loudly, making the older smirk and slowly slip his dick outside of him.

"Ple-please Captain, don't pull out," Winter whimpered, wanting to keep the hot dick stay in him for longer, to complete him for a little more.

"Oh? You desperately want me to cum in you, huh?" A tug on his hair made Winter moan aloud, the very punishing voice making him feel fluttery and horny at the same time.

"Yes-Yes Captain~" 

With a few more begs, Bright thrust his whole erection inside Winter, causing him to cry out once again. He found this extremely satisfying, causing him to slowly pull out before thrusting fully again and again, making the younger end up panting.

This didn't last long, as Bright finally started to thrust in and out of the boy in quick paces, sounds of their grunts and skin slapping formed a musical only they could hear and appreciate.

Winter's sweaty legs and neck made Bright want to always see the view, subconsciously picking up pace. Winter, on the other hand, can't stop moaning whenever Bright moves inside of him. He has never felt such warmth in him before nor did he ever feel such pleasure from any services he's given before.

Their moans and grunts were getting quicker the longer they fucked, Bright started to pick up his pace while Winter started moving his hips to match Bright's thrusts.

"Cap-Captain~" Winter moaned out. He wanted to call out to Bright for no reason other than making him feels extremely sensual.

Bright leaned in to Winter's ears and nibbled on them, tasting the salty sweat that has been covering him.

"Ah~" Winter moaned and clutched the chair harder, his back arching further causing Bright to enter him deeper than earlier.

"Oh fuck~" They both moaned out loud. Bright grabbed Winter's hair and started to whisper in his ears. Winter couldn't have it any other way, as his moans loudly escaped from his mouth and a smile of delight couldn't erase itself from his face.

Eventually, Bright grunted loudly and he cummed once again. His hips kept thrusting inside Winter while his eyes have both regained clarity and found the boy extremely valuable.

He wanted to keep the boy near him at all times.

Once he was finished, he picked up all of his clothes from the floor, not bothering to look back at Winter. 

"You are now my slave, so you will follow any and every rule I tell you." Bright said while wearing his pants. 

He heard a soft hmm before he continued, "You are to live in my quarters with me. Since I get to order you, you shall sleep with me in bed.

"You are to eat here and only here. If anyone were to offer you food, and once you accept it, I won't be merciful. Lastly, You are not allowed to leave this room unless I told you so. Savvy?"

He turned to see Winter's approval, but was met with a sleeping boy clutching on a chair. He was surprised to see the boy fall asleep, but maybe it's the lack of food for days.

"Okay, I'll tell him the rules tomorrow." Bright mumbled to himself before carrying the young boy to his bed, tucking him in.

He didn't know what came over him and he kept a slave on his bed, nor did he know why he tucked him in the silk fabrics. He didn't even understand why he kissed the boy's forehead, but Bright shrugged all of it off as he headed outside of the room, locking the doors after him.


	9. Copper Weight

A few days of eating and not having to starve to death made Winter's physique more healthy. His muscles seemed to have gained some fat while his cheeks have found a bit of fluff to them.

He was not comparable to the crew men Bright had, but his special allure after gaining some weight made Winter the most attractive man to his eyes.

They sailed for weeks on end but they never discovered any new lands or other pirates they could pillage.

This, of course, caused Bright's frustrations to reach a new peak. Luckily for him, his new slave was more than enough to keep him level headed.

"Dock on the nearest island. We'll restock and continue our voyage seven dawns from now." His announcement caused cheering within the crew, so they vigorously worked to the bone, all for the allure of women.

The island they have docked to was a newly discovered one. It was named after the corals that surrounded it, Coral Lagoon.

It was very accepting towards them, with women standing at the docks waiting to allure men to pay for their exorbitant prices.

Bright looked at the several women, finding all of them disgusting with the amount of powder on their faces and the paint of red on their lips.

'He's much more attractive even when he isn't trying.' He mumbled to himself before finally getting off the ship.

"Slave!" He shouted. Winter meekly arrived besides him, acting like the exact image of an abused slave carrying his belongings.

Inwardly, it caused a conflict within him. He likes to order Winter around for sure, but he also couldn't bear to see him in too much pain. He doesn't know why, but whenever no one is looking, he'd comfort the younger and hug him tight.

"Any taverns that could accommodate me and my slave?" Bright loudly asked the women lined up on the dock. Some of them smiled seductively and raised their skirts a bit higher, while some lowered their chests for 'a better angle'.

Winter, on the other hand, was ready to snap for reasons unknown. He didn't like it when those women tried to seduce Bright, and he didn't want him to look either. He wanted to kiss him right now to mark his territory.

But, alas, he was just a slave. No talk in what Bright does or doesn't do.

"Hm well, there's certainly rooms in our tavern to accommodate two people, if you wanted to... invite somebody else." A herculean sized woman said, her hair tied in a tight bun on top of her head while her shirt barely fit her.

"Exactly what I needed." Bright beamed before paying the woman 25 copper. "Lead me to that tavern right now."

Winter mockingly whispered to himself before following the two, not daring to look at the large woman who could probably snap him in two.

Bright, who Winter assumed to be having the time of his life, was actually doing far worse. He kept ending the conversation with filler, yet this woman was so insistent it almost put his pirate spirit to shame.

Almost.

When they reached the premises of the Tavern, Bright's subtly condescending remarks slowly got the better of the woman, who now ran trying to hide her tears.

Bright smirked with triumph before glancing at Winter, who was still sulking at staring at his own arms in contemplation.

They both couldn't start a conversation, not after that woman ruined Bright's and Winter's mood.

They silently entered the tavern before staying in a room. The stares some gave them were of asking to join them to drink, not of wondering how the younger boy would cockblock the older when they reached their room.

"What was that about?!" Winter whisper-yelled, not wanting to disturb their neighbors.

Bright looked helpless, he didn't even do anything in the first place! "I only wanted a tavern we could stay in! The lady had the courtesy of leading us!"

Winter rolled his eyes and had his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised so high it put a shame on the masts of their ship, "That's not what I saw. You were clearly enjoying her company enough to buy her for 25 coppers!"

Bright sighed and pinched his nose bridge. Even though they were arguing, he couldn't stop thinking of how cute Winter is whenever he wasn't moaning his name.

"Look, if I gave a measly 1 copper, she wouldn't even lead us. If I gave a silver, she would think that I'm making advances on her. 25 is an acceptable price!"

Winter pouted and crossed his arms, using another topic for the argument because he couldn't think straight when Bright was talking to him in a sweet way and not in a dominating way.

"We-well you said something about weight! You clearly didn't like her being too fat! You basically said that you also don't like me because I'm too thin!"

That crossed a certain line in Bright, he never wanted Winter to ever think bad of himself for some weird reason. He hugged the boy and placed his head on his shoulder.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, okay? I... like you, but never say that to yourself again, okay?" Bright's whispers and the calming hug brought the opposite to Winter though.

Instead of calming down, it only caused his mind to be more chaotic, but instead of self-deprecating thoughts, he was lost in the scent of Bright's nape and the warm hug.

"I-I understand." Winter mumbled into his neck, causing Bright to feel tickles. He giggled before carrying Win to bed.

"Well, because a certain slave wants to assert his dominance over me, why not do it here right now?" He whispered into Winter's ears, who heard and understood perfectly clear what they were going to do.

Winter felt a certain rush in him, a strange strength entering his body, enough strength to slam Bright lightly to the bed and crawling on top of him.

Winter felt an almost primal urge in him when the older man stared at him with the light of innocence in his eyes. 

A kiss started another bout of their passion and heat connecting once more.


	10. Siren's Moans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene! ;)

Winter's invasive lips claimed its way to Bright's, hungrily tasting the plump lips that seem to never turn pale. 

His tongue gracefully enters his mouth, brushing with Bright's tongue before they fought for dominance. Their labored breathing coupled with the frantic movements of their hands desperately wanting to get out of their clothes, however, didn't faze their fight.

A slight moan came from Bright when his skin felt the sea breeze hit his skin, feeling his body scrunch up with the conflicting heat emanating from Winter and the cold breeze that's lingering in their room.

Winter won the fight for dominance, as he freely explored his mouth. The feeling of his tongue playing in his mouth and the lips that never parted from his brought Bright an indescribable euphoria.

While Winter played ever so teasingly with Bright's mouth, his hands slowly wrapped themselves around Bright, tracing over the pale skin and muscles, feeling the innate coldness he radiates.

Winter's hot palms brought Bright extreme comfort, wanting to stay vulnerable in his arms forever. Their contrast brings haze to their eyes as their kiss deepens.

Their lips and hands didn't stop exploring, hands trailing behind each other's backs, feeling the heat and cold of their bodies slowly mixing together. 

Ice and Fire brought Steam, and that's what exactly their minds are clouded with right now. Their senses are so numbed by the feeling of their skin touching, too intoxicated with each other's existence that the world around them seemed to become a blur.

Once their kiss broke apart, Bright emitted a low whine, wanting to keep his property and owner all to him. He looked up to see Winter's built body emphasized by the shadows casted by the open window.

A small ravenous smirk appears on Winter's face as he leaned in to kiss Bright's forehead. His slow movements and pecks softened the tension within them, a calm before the storm.

He felt safe, they felt secure with each other. Winter's kisses becomes deeper the lower he goes.

Winter's nose slightly brushed on his skin causing a small spark that made him arch his back. It felt surreal, a few brushes of his skin or his touch drove Bright insane, craving for more, needing for more.

Their hunger for each other never doused, as Winter's tongue slid across his chest. Small trails of saliva leaving cold sensation across his chest, a feeling he never found seducing until today.

Their intimacy reached a new peak, Bright's moaning kept echoing in their room accompanied by Winter's grunts. 

The rustling of skin hovering over skin, the bed-frame creaking, and the sound of panting was heard all over, unbridled passion seeping through the doors and lacing the room in a passionate pink and red.

Bright now stared at Winter's eyes with thirst and passion, as a pink mound of flesh kept poking at his lips, alluring him to give it a lick and obey him. 

Bright hesitantly ran his fingers across it, feeling the throbbing veins and twitching, "Oh, haa~" Winter's reaction made him feel satisfaction that encouraged him to continue.

His tongue slowly slid across the slit of his penis, tasting the murky flavor. He opened his mouth hesitantly before sliding it slowly into his mouth, eyes closing subconsciously to feel the warmth and sensation it gave off while it twitched in him.

Winter's weak constitution forced him to grab onto his shoulders, as the feeling almost sent him to a comma. The euphoria rushing through him ran so wild that he threw his head back to let it course through him more freely.

With passion between them running rampant, their moans unbound, they never noticed how quickly Winter cummed or how many times he has aggressively grabbed Bright's head, drilling into his mouth and forcing him to end in a moaning mess, trails of cum dripping on his chin.

A feral smile urges Bright to swallow all of it, as every drip of overflowing cum caused a slap mark to appear on his ass. Not that he complained, if anything, it only brought more pleasure to him.

His whining was met with more slaps, as Winter's show for dominance caused bruises and marks to appear on his skin. However, the pain only brought him more pleasure, feeling the friction between them sparking flames of pleasure.

Winter's forceful grab raised his legs unexpectedly, leaving his buttocks exposed to the air. He could feel irrational fear riddling him. It was going to be his first time, ironic how the boy he fucked was going to fuck him.

"Mhm~ Please, Go easy~" Bright's moans barely caused a ripple on Winter's face, who was now licking his own fingers with an allure that drew Bright's soul in.

"Are you ready?" He nodded, preparing his body to accept him fully.

A finger slipped slowly in him, the slithering feeling made his stomach churn and feel uncomfortable. His body reacted by strongly rejecting the finger. 

Winter was not having none of it though, he forcibly pierced his opening, prying into it before exploring it like his tongue did with Bright's mouth. 

His savage action caused pain for Bright, who wanted to drop his legs and hide it from Winter, but his assertiveness also brought his mind closer to losing rationality, clouded by the glare and the feral smile of Winter to listen to his body's reaction.

Even when he got used to the feeling, Bright still found it extremely uncomfortable. The feeling of Winter's fingers searching and expanding his hole brought nerve wracking pain and pleasure.

Eventually, three fingers were done widening him, leaving him a panting mess that can't get enough. Winter only smiled before pointing his dick directly at his ass, slowly thrusting in to let him feel comfortable.

Unlike what Bright initially did, Winter found continuously thrusting in the older boy more pleasurable, accompanied by him slapping the older's ass whenever he feels like it.

Pain brought Bright closer to cumming more than ever. He never knew that pain could give him so much pleasure. Winter also found Bright's expressions extremely attractive, addicting even.

Their pleasure didn't last long, however. A blast on the door startled them from their euphoria, before sounds of rushing foot and metal shackles being dragged on the floor reached their ears.

They turned to the door to see mercenaries holding cuffs and chains dangling before their foot. Their minds were too high on their pleasure that they didn't even realize that they were there to arrest them.

When they realized though, Bright and Winter were already held separately. They were struggling, they reached out to one another, the urge to escape strongly lit within them.

Fate was a sadistic mistress, though, it loved dousing flames of love, as cold-metallic chains were attached to Winter's neck, wrists, and ankles. The cackling laughs of the mercenaries echoing within the tavern as gossiping stares bore through their entire anatomy.

"Oh what a shame!" "They committed heresy?! Then this room is cursed!" "They've been possessed by devils! Burning them would be appropriate!"

Bright paled at the words, finally realizing that the island were one of those who held tight dogmas and hated any form of 'heresy'. He hated himself, he brought trouble for themselves again.

He glanced at Winter, but seeing the fear in his eyes, staring at the chains that were now restricting him, before he looked at him, ate Bright from the inside.

"I'm so sorry, Winter, I'm so sorry," Bright whispered, but Winter couldn't hear it, all he heard were rustling chains, the cold cackling of metal and the fear it was wracking him with.

They were ruthlessly dragged outside, their naked glory for all to see. Whispers kept ringing in their ears along with chains and laughters.

They couldn't talk, but even if they could, they'd stay silent and hug each other.

And before long, their lives were played with again by some twisted fate.


	11. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Scene again :P  
> Feel pain! As this overly short arc is finished again! (As you can see, every arc is 5 chaps long :p)

Being pulled by chains while stark naked, they were instantly the talk of the town. Shame and ridicule kept being spread around, a filthy mess.

With their heads hung low, Winter and Bright were brought to a wooden platform, wherein an old man wearing silken clothes looked down upon them with the highest form of ridicule.

Intimidated and unsettled, they were both forced to stand in front of so many people. Bright shouldn't be shaking right now, he's so used to being at the center of attention! But the penetrating gazes by those men and women all scarred him.

Once the whole village square completely settled down, some moms even putting a hand over children's eyes, the execution began.

"By the name of the Odi, these two heretics have committed a heretic action! Their devilish influence has tainted our holy land, WILL YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

A thundering roar from the citizens erupted. They all shouted extremities like "KILL!" or "DEATH TO HERETICS!".

5 minutes passed before everyone was silenced, the rage still visible in their eyes. "I, Pope Frank of the God Odi, have decided to punish these heretics the same way they treat innocent people!

"That is to drown them with the very chains that God has made for them! Rejoice! Because their deaths would serve as a stepping stone for our God and this world!"

Resounding cheers spread from the people, a huge smile plastered on their lips, "REJOICE!"

The pope gathered all the mercenaries before he blessed them all with a prayer. 

However, His long chanting and the constant screaming of the crowd all faded to static in their ears. What a sick twist of fate, right?

Bright felt extremely guilty, he only wanted to be with Winter for a longer time, and yet here they were now, a step away from death's door.

He glanced carefully at Winter, whose shoulders were obviously shaking. He wanted to hug him right now, he didn't want him to feel all of this.

Winter, on the other hand, blamed himself for being impulsive and bringing trouble for Bright, who did nothing but gave him food and a short respite for life.

He didn't even know how, but he always felt at ease with Bright, probably why he caused him trouble too. He blamed himself for being an idiot. 

When Bright's hands lifted, about to reach out to him, the mercenaries all finished receiving their blessings. One tugged at the chains connected to the cuffs on their necks and laughed vigorously at the action.

They both simultaneously choked, before they were dragged by the neck like prisoners. They kept struggling, trying to distance their neck from the edge of the cuff and avoid choking by it.

Their struggling feet and feeble attempt were laughed at by the people and the mercenaries. They all shouted curses and ridicule towards them.

However, their struggle only started to get worse. When they were dragged off the wooden platform, the sharp stones and uneven dirt caused wracking pain on their backs.

Bruises formed almost immediately, but mercy isn't coming that easily. Their backs were dragged against more sharp stones, more dirt, and some blunt pebbles that embedded themselves to their backs.

Bright cried out in pain as small wounds opened on his back, tearing softly at his skin. The friction of his skin and the ground didn't feel pleasant at all, as he felt his muscles become overly battered by the blunt stones. It didn't help that his aggressor wasn't slowing down. He looked past his legs only to see slight blood trailing after him. 

His screams only grew louder, trying harder to struggle against the cuffs.

Winter experienced the same thing, yet his neck showed signs of bruising already. It only caused more pain for him whenever he struggled against the pull. 

He tried to use his foot as an anchor, trying to stop his inevitable fate. Yet, cruel as it is, his feet only suffered more than his back. The sharp stones instantly skinned the course layer of dirt on them before piercing the supple skin.

Their agony was laughed at by their prosecutors, who decided to further their suffering by taking a round-about path to the docks. Malicious smiles and cackling laughter became the biggest nightmare they both had.

By the time they were boarded to the small canoe, they already reeked of the irony scent of blood. It trickled down their backs like raindrops, a display those devils loved to see.

The ferry distanced himself from the two before he started rowing. The sea started to slightly part for the boat, as the island became small in their eyes.

The boat was big enough for 5 people to fit in, so a guard accompanied the boat ride. He didn't look happy at all, his face scrunched up in utter disgust as he kept looking straight.

The ferry also shared the same sentiments, spitting occasionally towards the sea.

When they weren't looking, Bright's hands reached out and grazed by Winter's. It passed by quickly, but it still sent the message he wanted to give to Winter.

They stared at each other with a longing gaze. Bright's bittersweet smile and Winter's gleaming eyes brimming with tears were their only way of talking without getting whiplashed from the mercenary that boarded with them.

The silence in the canoe and the sound of the ocean waves couldn't topple the fear in their hearts though, because when the ferry finally stopped, they realized that their ends were near again.

Without asking permission, Bright approached Winter and hugged him tightly. He felt the tears land on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around the frames of Winter's body.

Their actions shocked the ferry and the mercenary, but their shock turned into contempt. With a devilish grin, the mercenary lifted up its foot and shoved the two out of the boat.

Rattling chains were heard, a splash, before silence returned. The mercenary's smirk told every bit of satisfaction he had. He waved at the ferry, who obediently started to shift their boat to get away from the area.

Meanwhile, the chains and heavy iron restricted Winter and Bright's movements. Well, whether they were chained or not, they'd still be unable to move because of the seeping pain from saltwater entering their wounds in full.

They both screamed, water filling their lungs as they struggled to breathe. Painful sensations from the wounds and the feeling of water slowly filling their lungs with every desperate gasp they make kept them crying in the water.

Bright didn't know when, but whenever he gasps and whenever water slowly fills his lungs, he faintly remembers a young boy in fashionable clothes, pink sweater and white cotton pants, staring at him with a cheeky grin and chocolate stained cheeks.

He sees Winter's resemblance with that boy, the high cheekbones and alluring eyes gave him the feeling of security. He desperately opened his teary eyes and stared at Winter.

No, he stared at Win, the boy who left him cold after the war, and the boy who died in his arms when they were burning in his apartment room.

His tears were hard to find, but the feeling of reuniting made his shoulders quiver so hard. He met his bunny, again, but he failed to protect him, again.

He grabbed Win's head, softly caressing his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him one final time.

Even without verbal communication, their tongues seemed to speak for themselves. A declaration of love and another promise to protect each other in the next life.

With a satisfied smile, Win and Bright both accepted this weird twist of fate once more. They met in two past lives now, and they will make sure that they'd meet in the next.

- **Fin**  
~Captain! X Slave! Arc Done!


	12. We're Not Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Arc! Hope y'all enjoy! <33 also I'm back from my 2 week hiatus, so I wish to give the best chaps for y'all <33

"I'm sorry, Win, it's not your fault." Her soft pleading didn't reach Win's ears. If anything, it passed through one ear and out the other.

"WE SHARED 2 YEARS, LOVE, 2 YEARS!" His scream only caused his tears to flow quicker. His shoulders were shaking intensely under the pressure of heartbreak.

Win and Love had the perfect chemistry, they were always seen as the perfect couple. Win thought so too, he never mistreated Love anyways. He always fulfilled her wishes and took her out to fantastic dates, they had fancy dinners and sometimes they took some take-outs on movie nights. They were perfect.

But it all came crashing down anyways.

"I'm sorry, Win, I really am." Love gave up explaining, letting the feeling of guilt eat her up as she watched Win break his heart out for her.

She felt that she doesn't deserve such a man, who'd give everything and change who he is for someone like her. She always felt comforted with Win, but she never truly loved Win like a lover.

Win's tears kept on flowing, breaking out on eventual sobs. He kept his kneeling position, never letting go of Love's hands as a last-ditch effort.

Maybe if he didn't let go this time. Maybe if he held on longer, she'd love him again. Maybe... Win would be able to feel complete again.

Love's sigh broke Win from his delusion. No, what they had already ended. It had no chances of coming back no matter how hard he clung onto her.

Filled with deep regret, Win wiped the tears from his face. He can't find the courage to look Love in the eyes, but he knew he had to end it here now.

"I... I understand.. you... you're free now... I hope she loves you more than I could ever do." Win's eyes were unfocused, he couldn't even see properly with all the tears blurring his vision.

Love made a bitter face, she knew Win was going to blame himself again. She held on both his hands and bid her final goodbye, "You deserve someone better Win, and sadly, I'm not the person. I sincerely hope you find someone who'd love you the way you loved me. Goodbye."

With a final glance, Love left Win alone, something he was sick and tired of getting to know. He's always left alone anyways.

He let off his heavy emotions with a sigh, maybe he's destined to be miserable and alone in this life. He's tried everything to be happy, yet not one of them worked out in his favor.

Before another stray tear could fall off his eyes, he wiped them away and grabbed his phone. He needed a distraction from the world and he needed it badly.

However, before he could press the hotline numbers on his contacts, he stopped himself.

'It's better to go alone today.'

He hesitantly closed off his phone, watching his desolate reflection from his phone's screen. He bitterly smiled at himself, what a fucking loser.

Well, the bar's not going anywhere, so he's going to have to drown these problems out somewhere.

meanwhile....

"I'm sick, Blake, I'm sick and tired of this! What am I to you? A fucking doll?!" High-pitched shouts were responded with a raised middle finger. Film and Bright hadn't been dating for long, maybe one or two weeks, give or take, but everytime they got together, all Film had to experience were sex and literal no interactions whatsoever.

Blake's indifferent attitude only caused Film to get more irritated. She knew what she was getting into when she dated him, but she didn't expect him to be this wasted and desolate that she can't even last for a week.

"I'm sick. I'm leaving you. Don't ever talk to me, again." She spat out before storming through the door, slamming the door shut on her way out.

Not that he cared anyways, it was just another fantasy driven maiden who he had a fun time with. Blake fished out another cigarette from his pocket, maybe he should go out and drink today, maybe pick up another short fling.

He picked up his car keys and checked his contact list. Most friends of his only wanted to drink with him to rip him off of his money, most of them were insincere and he couldn't have it any other way.

Grudgingly, he felt like cooling his head with cold drinks today would soothe his mood.


	13. Tequila, Gin, and Vodka

A heavy atmosphere surrounded Win, his shoulders slouched so low it could be said he carried the world on them. His eyes bore forward, haze clouding his focus as his eyes craved to find a familiar place.

'Night Raven'

Once he saw the familiar neon lights, his mood slightly picked up. He could finally drink to his heart's content.

Opening the tinted glass doors, he's met with the ear-grating bass that's fueling the people in the dance floor. He could also spy some few who were silently enjoying their drinks on the second floor or by the bar counter.

His heart ached too much today, and what else could help him forget for a short moment other than Tequila, Gin, and Vodka?

Once he sat on a bar stool, he impatiently asked for a mix of the three, eliciting weird looks from those around him, but they nor did he mind, anybody going to the bar with a heavy mood would need a heavier drink to match.

However, someone apparently wanted to break some unspoken rules, "Why the heavy drink?"

Win looked at the person who asked, wanting to snap at them. Well, even if he did, he couldn't really stay mad at people.

He stared at the guy who asked before smiling bitterly, "Just going through something, that's all."

He nodded in understanding before leaving Win alone to his own thoughts, waiting for his drink. 

Once his order came up, he silently stared at his reflection looking back at him, memories of his past relationship already flashing by him.

Who knew how much drinks he's had, he didn't know it himself. Maybe when he kept thinking about Love, or maybe when he thought about how much time and effort he wasted on a dead relationship, he can't remember when he clung to someone's shoulders at all.

"But, But she *hic* was everything to me! Sh- *hic* She also betrayed me like all of them! They- *hic* They're all dickheads!" Win cried while his tears formed puddles on the guy's shirt. He can't even remember his name, but it was probably Brake.

"How can you say so?" Flake asked him. Win snapped his head so quick it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash, and stared ridiculously at Cake.

"Drake's an absolute dickhead! He *hic* cheated on me for another guy! Then there was Jennie! She *hic* said that we'd be *hic* perfect! She only wanted me to *hic* set her up for another *hic* girl!"

Win's tantrums were drowned out by the loud speakers and dancing bodies, but with him and Vape, alone, it all faded away. All they could hear were Win's sobs and his never-ending tales of misery.

Lake looked at Win one more time before patting his shoulders, expressing his understanding and consoling the poor boy. Win's tears have dried by now, and so did his logic.

Win wiped the tear stains off his face before standing abruptly. Make's startled expression wasn't faked when Win decided to say, "If no one wants to get into a relationship with me seriously, then I'm *hic* gonna find a fuckbuddy!"

Win's enthusiastic giggles contradicted his intentions, as he dragged Fake to the dancefloor, jumping along to the rhythm and forcing his companion to do the same.

Not long after, they were both jumping around and drowned in the sea of bodies, moving along to the tides of music and losing their sense of self in the process.

Win's hysterical laughter caught Blake's eyes, he found the boy's tooth gap adoring, while his scrunched eyes formed crescent moons that were absolutely captivating,

However, it didn't take long for Win to get lost. Blake kept looking for him around, yet he couldn't find one trace of the boy. He felt panic overtake him, he knew how drunk Win was, and by the short amount of time they've spent, Blake knew that something bad's about to happen.

He shoved people away, not caring for the rude glances or the curses he received, he had to find Win. 

Once he did though, his earlier shock turned to.... anger, at the drop of a hat. Blake didn't know why, but seeing Win playing dirty along with a disgustingly ugly person just does not sit right with him.

He can't help but get angrier when he noticed how close Win's lower body was to the guy's, nor did he like it that the guy's arms were snaking around Win's waist, filled with bad intentions.

When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Blake forcibly took Win's hands and led him away from the dancefloor. He didn't give 1 shit about the guy that he cockblocked, he needed to get Win out of the dancefloor, quickly.

Once they were away from the sea of people, Win's laughter immediately set off, triggering Blake more.

"Did you see that?! That was probably the most fun I've had since FOREVER!" Win's huge smile and the light in his eyes doused Blake's anger.

That's right, he was just having fun, why did he have to take that fun away?

While Blake suddenly felt like a jerk, a pair of arms suddenly snake around his. He looks back and sees Win smiling mischievously at him. He didn't know what Win wanted, but he dare not ask.

"Hey," Win's breath felt so close, Blake could smell the alcohol in them.

"Will you be my fling? I'm good at sucking guys too~" Win's playful smile made Blake dismiss the remark.

Well, he planned to, that was until Win's hands have travelled to his thighs and slowly traced its way to his inner thighs, eliciting an exciting mood between the two of them.

Win smiled coyly at Blake, leaning in to his ears and breathing a deep inhale. Blake didn't know what he wanted, yet the scent of Win's perfume and the heat of his face closing in on him makes him want to own this boy immediately. Just one word from him and he'd free himself.

When he wanted it, Blake would always get it, "I'm totally giving you consent, daddy~"

Blake's libido shot up, he's so ready to take the boy to his apartment, but when Win fell limp on his shoulders, the words were caught in his mouth.

Win's peaceful snoring told him all that he needed to know. Disappointedly, Blake hugged the boy by his waist and assisted him to his car.

Well, they weren't gonna have sex today, but who's to say it's illegal to drive a cutie to your room? Plus, once he wakes up, he could probably remember what happened yesterday, and they can pick up where they left off.

When those thoughts bubbled in Blake's head, his smile grew devilishly wide. Tomorrow's going to be so much fun~


	14. Cold Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a redemption at my stagnant chapters! Enjoy this 2.5k words mess <33

With an unbearable difficulty, Win's eyelids open up finally. His head felt like it's under constant hammering and he couldn't wait to puke his guts out.

"Ugh, why did I even drink that much yesterday?" He moaned out in pain. 

Feeling slightly dizzy, he scrubbed his eyelids forcefully. He wants to puke, badly, and drink a shit ton of water to drown out the headache.

However, when his eyes opened, he finally noticed how different his room looks. He never liked his walls grey, so why were the walls grey? Also when did he get THIS messy?

"Hold on..." Win's train of thought got caught up in his throat when he looked beside him. He saw a muscular body lying face down on the bed, assumably naked with how his upper torso's showing.

With a snail's pace, memories from last night started to trickle in to Win's memories. He talked to this Brake guy and... asked him... to be...

"Oh shit,"

Win panicked almost immediately once that particular memory sets in. He HAS to escape, otherwise he's dead meat.

Well, thinking about it, he shouldn't have bothered to go to the bar in the first place! Why the hell did he think that drinking would solve that bland breakup?!

He carefully slid out of bed, careful to not even breathe out loud. He didn't want to startle the guy, and he wanted a quick escape.

Once he was near the door, though, he almost got sent to the hospital with how startled he was when the guy spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

His soul probably jumped out of his skin, slowly glancing back at Brake, he noticed how sexy he was when he wore an annoyed expression. Sexy as it may be, Win's still in deep shit.

"I uhh..." He can't stare too long at Brake so he looked around the room, trying hard to think of an excuse that would satisfy the guy who currently got out of his bed and is slowly inching closer to him.

"Uh, wanted to puke, badly, and I didn't want to disturb you, Brake, so I... uhh-" His sentence got caught in his throat when Brake's hands caught his chin, forcibly making Win look at him.

"First of all, it's Blake, sweetcheecks, and second, bathroom's over there," he pointed to another door that Win could swear wasn't there, "puke all you want, I'm preparing breakfast for us."

Win obediently nodded while his mind still lingered on the nickname he just got. It wasn't anything sweet or cheesy, but it's the first time Win got called a nickname that made his chest feel constricted and made his stomach flutter in delight.

Blake, who noticed how flustered Win got, leaned in closer, whispering slowly while his eyes stared into Win's soul, "No escaping."

By now, Win's totally forgotten how or why he even got in this room, because all he could see right now were Blake's deep brown eyes, scared to even let out a breath with how mesmerized he was with them.

When Win finally snapped back to his senses, Blake's already left the room, leaving him alone and desperately needing to puke out everything in his stomach.

Rushing to the bathroom, he knelt on the floor and puked out bile and acid on to the toilet bowl. His retching could be heard while his mind kept repeating words akin to a mantra.

'It's the hangover, you don't like him, it's the hangover, you don't like him, it's the hangover, you don't like him."

Even after puking out his guts, or after rinsing his face on the sink, nor after he's already stared at his reflection, Blake's toned body and deep brown eyes didn't vanish from his head. It even got clearer when he's finally got cold water to wake his spirits up.

His thoughts were scattered, but the one thing he could strongly agree on right now was that he needed to eat, badly.

Taking hesitant steps out of Blake's room, he could only pray that Blake already forgot about him asking to be his fuck buddy. He doesn't know if Blake was also drunk, but pray to the Gods he was or Win will bury himself.

Once he opened the door, his nose instantly caught on to the wonderful scent of breakfast coming from somewhere. Win's mind already forgot about his issues and his only concern right now is how to find the source of the wonderful smell.

He paced through the empty halls, eyeing the minimalist decorations and small polaroid boards. They were hung on both sides of the hall, each board having a sort of theme.

Win looked closely at a board, seeing different images with red subjects or monochromatic reds. It all had a certain feel to them but he couldn't place his fingers on what it were.

Leaning away from the board, he continued his pace once more to find food. It didn't take him that long to find Blake wearing an apron while cooking.

And oh was it hot, to say the least. His toned body looked extremely tempting and hot, and he wore nothing but boxers too, adding to the extremely seductive aura he naturally exuded.

Not noticing the slight drool he had, Win leaned closer to the countertop, sneaking glances at the magnificent food prepared before his very eyes, and also trying to see what he's frying.

It didn't take Blake that long to finish cooking, fresh breakfast already waiting before the two of them. Win's extremely flustered though, because he was caught red-handed a few times staring at Blake.

Silence prevailed between the two of them, Blake didn't seem to mind, but the stillness between the two of them kept Win on edge. He's going insane trying to think of what to do to lift up the mood.

"Um, did... did I do anything yesterday? If I broke anything please... please let me know..." Win's small voice broke the silence. 

Blake's small smirk caught his eyes, it looked... foreboding.

With a new topic, their breakfast finally got some life. Blake narrated in a perfect manner all of Win's embarrassing moments in the bar, eventually adding jokes and teasing the boy 'til he's as red as a tomato.

Internally, though, Win felt relief as Blake hasn't mentioned anything about his... provocation.

"Before you passed out though, you said something that truly shocked me,"

Nope, Win spoke too early. He's now anxiously tapping his toes on the floor, cold sweat running down his back. He's now in deep shit.

"What was it again?" Blake donned a thinking expression, as if he thought hard and truly tried to remember what Win said.

"Ah, you said something about me being your... fuck buddy?" "WHAT?! NO!" 

Win's palms slammed the table a tad too much, shocking both Blake and himself while a few cutleries shook.

"I'm... I'm sorry... uh, that wasn't a... good joke," Win sat back down, avoiding causing another commotion.

Blake, now back to his senses, decided to push Win's buttons further, determined to get what he wants.

"Oh, is it really so admit?" Win stared at the boy incredulously. It's not like he didn't want to, but he just felt like... it's too embarrassing.

Blake continued to attack, "Oh come on, it's not like I didn't caught you staring at me earlier."

Win feebly shook his head in denial. His will is slowly fading, tempted to admit that he indeed likes the idea, but too scared of what the consequences would be.

'I mean, didn't I just break up with Love? To be fair, we never really had sex, nor did we ever became sincere with each other. I know I spent too much time ignoring her, and she felt suffocated by the gifts I gave her, but still, a day after and I'm already in a relationship again? Isn't that too... quick?'

While Win kept overthinking, Blake's face inched closer to him. He didn't allow the table to be a hindrance as he leaned further over to the boy, a few inches away before their noses touch.

"I mean, I'm down if you want to." His low voice snapped Win's thought process before completely destroying it. 

Win stuttered for an answer, stuck between no, yes, and get off of me. He can't possibly think straight right now, with how Blake's face inched closer and closer to him, with his alluring licks puckered up and his eyes hypnotizing him.

In the end, Win couldn't properly answer with words, so he let his body answer for him. 

Win's lips crashed against Blake's, skillfully opening both of their mouths and sliding his tongue through. Blake couldn't possibly fall back, so he grabbed the boy's hair while trying to fight for dominance with their tongues.

Their saliva intertwined within their mouths as the heat of the moment started to awaken their deep desires.

Sinfully, Win opened his eyes to stare at Blake before letting him overtake his mouth, giving Blake the rights to explore his mouth to his heart's content.

Not giving up the opportunity, Blake's tongue glided over his teeth and inner cheeks, thoroughly exploring them and giving Win an aftertaste of his saliva.

Win couldn't take the heat anymore, as he stripped of his bothersome polo, struggling to hold Blake and remove his clothes at the same time.

Their tongues kept communicating in a language only they understood, while their hands kept tracing over the other's body, feeling the texture of skin gliding over their fingers.

Blake helped Win remove his clothes, even going as far as causing rips to form on his underwear.

Win, now fully naked in the kitchen, can't help but be bashful for the first time. He subconsciously covered his penis that's now fully erect.

Catching his signal, Blake surprisingly carried Win by his waist. Win didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around Blake's waist as they continued kissing and feeling each other's skin.

Blake's kisses trailed further down, starting from the chin and down to Win's neck. Their small adventure to the bedroom felt like forever with how seductively slow Blake traced his tongue over his nerves.

Without noticing how and when, they were now both naked in the dim room, no lights coming from the windows and only their panting could be heard.

Win can't help but gaze deeply at Blake's eyes, arousal blazing from both of them. Blake didn't stop staring at his new toy, too, as he hastily ripped a condom from his bedside drawer.

Watching Blake slowly play with his cock and wearing the condom, Win can't help but play with his own, slowly masturbating in front of Blake and moaning loudly.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Blake's low growl made Win moan louder, wanting to tease him further and wreck him.

Blake, now seemingly irritated, faced his dick's head in front of Win's hole, slowly inserting the head while watching the boy's reaction.

At first, Win felt nothing but pain, but since this wasn't exactly his first time, he quickly got accustomed to Blake's length. Halfway in, Win's moans and pleading filled the room.

"Who's a good slut? Huh?" Blake hissed, making Win whimper in response. His ass clenched, trying his hardest to envelope his cock with his ass.

"Oh, you're such an impatient bitch." Blake moaned loudly before shoving his entire length in Win, earning a loud moan in response.

"Oh, please~" 

Friction slowly began, the only sounds heard were skin slapping and Win's pleading. Blake found a new entertainment too, as he bit the boy's neck and suckled on it, earning a scream.

"Oh Fuck!" Win's high pitched scream caused Blake to bite his neck more, bruises and hickeys forming around the base of his neck and behind his ear.

Blake, getting impatient again, picked up his pace. He even went an extra mile and began forcefully shoving Win towards his cock.

Win kept moaning, not getting enough of the pleasure. However, their high kept stagnating, so he decided to wrap his legs around Blake.

Blake got caught unaware, and before he knew it, he's lying on the bed with Win still on top of him, their connection still not breaking.

"Just watch." Win shushed Blake's silent protests. Slowly, he began grinding his hips on his cock, swinging from one side to another with a seductive charm.

Blake moaned out in pleasure, gripping on Win's waist and watching the spectacular show.

When the grinding lost it's allure, Win prepped his knees on both sides and began slowly pumping himself on Blake's cock, letting his dick flop on his skin while he moaned out in delight.

They continued to meet each other halfway, with Win bouncing rapidly while Blake thrusts upwards, matching each other's beat. 

"Oh god!" Win moaned out in ecstasy when Blake's cock inched closer to a bundle of nerves. His eyes rolled so far back as Blake kept hitting that spot rapidly.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" Win's moans were met with grunts as Blake kept pumping Win, not caring at the intense creaking sound of the bed or the bruises that were manifesting on Win's waist.

"Ooh!" Win moaned out loud. His cock started to twitch intensely before spurting out white liquid all over his and Blake's chest, spreading all of his seed between them.

Blake, who wasn't finished yet, kept pumping inside of Win, who by now became a moaning mess.

Win's head kept blanking out as the vulnerability he's feeling after cumming was discarded. Blake kept hitting his sensitive spot causing him to whine loudly, tears forming by the sides of his eyes.

Finally, with a grunt, Blake released his load. It didn't spill inside of Win because of the condom, but just the experience by itself already made him extremely feeble. He won't ask for more.

"Hnnn," Win moaned before falling limp on Blake's chest. The sound of his cum being squished between the two of them was ignored. 

Win kept licking on the base of Blake's neck while whining loudly, not letting Blake's dick exit his hole.

Blake kissed his forehead before leaning in for his ears, whispering in a low voice, "want a round two?"

Win moaned in response. He got up and sat on Blake's crotch once more, staring at Blake's chest with adoration. 

With Win's initiative, they began another round of pleasure making. Endless moans were heard from their room while Win and Blake completely ignored everything else except for each other.


	15. Ever After

Painstakingly similar to Chapter 14, Win wakes up in an unfamiliar bed once more. This time around, instead of his head being bashed to pulp, he feels excruciating pain coming from his lower body.

"Ugh." Groaning in protest, Win shuffled underneath the blanket before sitting up, causing sharp pain to assault his ass.

Inhaling sharply, Win held his back trying to soothe the pain, although failing miserably. He glanced at the peaceful Blake beside him and cursed him underneath his breath.

'Fucking hot bitch, if you weren't so good in bed I would've roundhouse kicked your ass by now.'

Grumbling to himself, Win could only lie back down in bed. He barely knew Blake's house, let alone exploring, he might get lost or break something. 

Laying down in bed, his eyes penetrated the blank ceiling, letting his mind wander about.

Inevitably, he thought about Love. Win can't shake the feeling that he's too quick on moving on, so he tried to find a reason why, or maybe an explanation.

'Well, we always went on dates, I brought her to fancy restaurants, I bought her jewelry, bags, clothes, everything she could ask for and more. I brought her friends to clubs and invited her to balls, even going as far as inviting her to Golf!'

Win kept thinking about the time he's spent on Love, before he backtracked, noticing a weird pattern in his memories.

'Did I ever ask her if she liked those?'

Slowly, Win thought about the times he's brought Love to dates, maybe because he kept thinking about the money he's about to spend, that he never realized how uncomfortable Love looked, nor did she ever smile when he brought her gifts.

Thinking about it from another perspective, Win felt like a jerk. He treated Love poorly, only spending money on her and expecting her to give herself to him.

It also explains why the breakup felt... freeing. They were both burdens in some way to each other. 

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Blake's interruption broke Win's train of thought. Looking at the carefree Blake smiling lopsidedly at him, Win felt more like a jerk, one for Love and another for immediately jumping to Blake when he 'found' Love boring.

Win shook his head in response, causing Blake to pout. "Well, you won't spill it unless you say it."

"Shouldn't it be don't knock it 'til you try it?" He asked in confusion. Blake's only response was a shrug.

"Want to drink again? I know a place" Blake invited Win, who agreed wholeheartedly. He needs a drink. Badly.

Blake nodded to himself before standing up from bed, helping Win stand up before leading him outside.

Holding hands, they walked through Blake's house, passing by decorations and rooms, until they reached a staircase leading up.

"Go up, but don't open the door yet. Wait for me to get back." Blake instructed Win, who nodded silently.

He watched Blake's back descend to the dimly lit hallway before taking slow steps up the stairs. His bare foot touching the cold, stone surface of the stairs.

Once he reached the door, he stared at the lock for a second before sitting down on he staircases, lying his chin on his palms while waiting for Blake.

It didn't take long, once Blake showed up carrying a case of beer and snacks, Win shot down to assist him in carrying. 

Once the door opened for them, the wide rooftop greeted Win's eyes. It was nearing sunset, so the sky bled oranges and pinks while they set up their mini picnic.

"So, why are we here again?" Win asked while setting down. His hand held a beer and an opener on the other.

"Well, you seemed to be in deep though earlier, so I thought of giving you a nice atmosphere to go with it." Blake nonchalantly replied, already chugging down a bottle of beer.

Win stared at Blake's throat moving and the slight trail of beer falling from his cheeks before averting his gaze towards the sky.

"You know," He spoke out, staring at the beautiful scenery borne from clouds and the sun, "It's weird that we're acting all close when we've just fucked, don't you think?"

Blake spat out his drink and roared out a laughter, making Win protest, "It's true!"

Blake took a while to calm down, obviously highly amused with what Win just said. "I mean, you're not wrong, I guess I do feel comfortable around you, even if we just fucked."

Win giggled at the statement too, maybe it was weird, but somehow, they both found it... normal? 

"Well, I guess the least I can do is humor you, as you've already provided me with the ambiance." Win said before lying down, letting the cold cement hit his back.

He let out a sigh before narrating what he felt like would describe his thinking better, "You know, I've been thinking about my breakup yesterday, and it might seem like an asshole thing, but I can't find it in myself to feel heartbroken over it?

"Call me out or anything, I can't care. In the beginning, I treated her poorly. I guess you could say I choked her with money and luxury, that it became toxic? Yeah, toxic."

Win sighed. He traced over cloud figures with his finger, trying to calm down and find the right words to articulate what he truly felt.

"She probably needed someone who'd truly appreciate her, not someone who tries to buy her heart. I guess that's why she bid goodbye, though I wonder what took her so long."

Blake kept mum, watching Win contemplate and sigh continuously as he told his train of thought. He can't help but get mesmerized by the orange hue his black eyes took, or how the long shadows cast by the setting sun gave Win's face a sharp angle.

"Well, that's pretty much what I was thinking earlier other than the pain you brought me, asshole." Win playfully chuckled, glancing at Blake and catching each other staring into the other's eyes.

For a moment, the world seemed to stop for the two of them. It felt like they were in a completely different world, with how Bright's darkened figure looked mesmerizing or how the sunset brought out Win's prominent features.

They kept staring into each other's eyes, lost out in time until the sun lost its light. Once moonlight took place in the sky, casting pale white light against their bodies, did they snap out of their trance.

Blake looked at the moon, avoiding eye contact with Win. He felt embarrassed but content, a contradiction he's never felt before.

"Well, now that you started, I guess I'll share mine too." Blake said, completely mesmerized by the moon and how it resembled Win's pale face and milky white teeth.

"I... guess I've never really felt this comfortable with anyone. Being rich does put you on a crux. I mean, imagine all those Fake Friends, who's only purpose is to please you to buying them more things.

"Don't get me started on the Fake Love and the Shit Hotels, girls and guys who only chase me for my looks and money without actually caring for me. They all acted like they can fix the anomaly that is me, but they all failed in the end.

"Those who tried never lasted a month tops. They all quit when I drowned them with my loneliness and doubt. They never got past a certain barrier I put up, so they all quit and showed their true colors in the end. I mean, I never really begged for someone to fix me, you know?

"I just wanted someone to be there for me while I fixed myself. A reassurance in the midst of all the double-faces and the backstabbing."

Blake stared off into the distance, obviously bitter with all the old scars he unhesitatingly opened in front of a total stranger. It can't be helped, when you open old scars to accept them, they'll always bleed and bring pain.

While Blake's mind wandered off into the distance, arms started to wrap around his waist and before he knew it, Win already enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hmm?" He glanced at Win with questioning in his eyes, but only got a wide smile for a response.

"I think we've both been too abused by this world, with how many shitty exes I've had and how many shitty friends you gained. Don't you think we need a break from all of them?"

Blake chuckled, that's the exact reason why he met Win in the first place. He wanted a break but the thing he got is an irresistible angel that he feels strangely possessive of.

Win grabbed another beer bottle, handing it to Blake, who's beer by now became empty, and leaned into his shoulders.

"Want to get drunk off our minds?"

Blake smiled at the thought, looks like he's going to have to cater to another drunk guy.

"BUT! That seems boring drinking 'till we pass out in your house. I'm kinda new here, so how about a car ride?"

Win beamed at his ingenious idea. Not only does he get to drink, get wasted in a car, but he could also explore Blake's neighborhood and possibly remember the place.

Blake donned a thinking expression, while in reality, he's watching the impatient boy who's not letting go of him.

When he almost threw a tantrum, Blake chuckled before agreeing. He stood up and held Win's hands before they went downstairs.

The night's still Young and he found someone who'd be his Ride or Die, why not spend some more time?


	16. Happily

Throwing back their problems to the backburner, Blake and Win rode off into the night. Music blared from the stereo and windows rolled down, letting the fresh night breeze caress their skins.

Lost in the light from stoplights and in each other's eyes, they veered off into the distance, going in circles, and escaping from the city. 

"The moon's extremely Bright tonight, don't you think?" Win screamed, his gaze never leaving Blake's figure.

When Blake heard Win, he almost choked on air. Something about what Win said made a few uncomfortable memories to appear in his mind, yet what was stranger was that he never experienced them?

Blake glanced at Win, finding his messy hair attractive, down to his nose, and those plump lips that's bleeding red under the red stoplight.

Without missing a beat, they both lock into a passionate kiss, capitalizing on the short stop they're on, before pulling away once the stoplight turned green.

Win laughed out loud, the thrill of the ride bringing him indescribable joy, while Blake licked his lips, savoring the flavor of Win's aftertaste.

Without realizing it, they've eventually became so glued to each other. Their hands found ways to feel the other's skin, or their tongues found a way to clash and explore. 

The most entertaining part, in Blake's opinion, was the car blowjob. Win's expert mouth found a way on his seat and Blake's mind immediately shot to cloud nine.

With the stereo slowing down to a low hum, the music switching to a more milder one, they've finally gotten their bearings. The past few hours went by in a flash, too quick to enjoy but too slow to have enough fun.

Despite that, the slow music still made them both feel needy for each other. A prelude before they share heat in the car once more.

While hands roamed the other's body, the sounds of their kisses deafened their senses. The light inching closer to them ignored as they grew hungrier.

Too late to realize, the blaring sounds of screeching tiles and truck sirens reached their ears when it was one inch too close.

Before they could react, giant wheels already ran over their car, causing implosion. Shards impaled their bodies, before they were crushed completely by ginormous wheels.

No last thoughts this time. Sadly, this isn't their Happily Ever After.


End file.
